


Resistance

by JazzyKatz



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Resistance, Soulmates, South Park References, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyKatz/pseuds/JazzyKatz
Summary: You didn't think that Zim would be able to conquer Earth and enslave the human race.Now you owe Dib one-hundred dollars.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This... is going to be a trip.
> 
> Just be warned, I planned out something completely different and now it turned into this. This is a whole lot nicer than what the initial plan was going to be. This will be my first crack at a soulmate fic, but my take of it.
> 
> There's a smut warning in the initial chapter, but it's there for a reason. I debated myself silly about keeping it in.
> 
> Let's have fun!

There was a point in your life that you knew Zim. There was also a point in your life when you also knew Dib. A sixth grade student that transferred to the city over the summer. Back when you were young and didn’t know any better.

Some would claim that you were a freak, just like Dib. You had it in your head that you needed to be prepared for the apocalypse. While Dib was invested with aliens and the paranormal, you were invested in zombies and wastelands. You’ve seen the Mad Max series one too many times as well as any zombie movie that was available. The two of you made fine friends, double outcasts that debated on zombie apocalypses over alien invasions. It was the main reason why you were on the track team, and any other extracurricular activity sports that you could fit into your schedule.

_ “Do you really have to sign up for every sport available?” The boy questioned you, watching you put your name down on yet another list. This time it was to join the soccer team. Your tongue slightly sticks out of your mouth as you sign your name, (Y/N) (L/N), in perfect script. _

_ “I have to be on my toes, Dib.” You reason with him as you look over the rest of the team applications. “You will never know until your life will flip upside down on its head and you will need to be physically able to fight your way out of the impending doom that will try to kill you.” _

_ He looked at you oddly, “Again? This is all about the apocalypse? You can’t be serious, (Y/N). zombies aren’t going to rise up from the graves and try to eat people!” Dib shook his head, “If anything you need to be prepared for the oncoming alien invasion that might happen.” _

_ You blow a raspberry, “Alien Shmalien, Zim’s harmless. Zombies are more probable than him destroying Earth, haven’t you seen the ones created from monkey experiments? Now those are the zombies I’m thinking about. Those ones will be able to run and kill like,” you snap your fingers quickly, “that, and you need to be able to outrun them all. That’s also a good reason to keep some kind of weapon in your house. Not a gun, but something like a machete or a medieval weapon of some kind. A sword would also work.” _

_ “A sword won’t stop an Irken soldier.” He countered. _

_ “That’s what you say.” You grin, finding another application for fall sports. “What do you think, football or basketball?” _

_ “Football, maybe it will knock some sense into you.” He looked along the club signup wall, not finding anything remotely interesting. “You can’t fit all of this into your schedule, aren’t you on the track team?” _

_ “I need something to do when I’m not running.” You shrug, finding a sheet and pointing it out. “Astronomy club?” You offer, smiling widely. “Sounds fun for a space nerd like yourself.” _

_ “Pass.” _

_ “You’re so antisocial.” _

_ “You’re too eccentric.” _

_ You shove him lightly, “I believe the term is crazy, remember?” You jump then and turn to him fully, “We should form a crazy club.” _

_ That made him laugh, “We’d be the only members, (Y/N).” _

_ “Sounds good to me.” _

* * *

  
  


You were a fast runner, almost the top in your year. You had karate training as a child when your mother wanted to enroll you in ballet. You outright refused on the ballet classes but oogled the next-door gym and the kids wearing white uniforms and colored sashes. Your mother wasn’t happy with your decision to learn how to fight but your father was thrilled. You were always a tough girl.

_ “No.” You glare at your mother and pout outside of the ballet studio. “I told you I don’t wanna do any stinky dancing.” _

_ Your mother groaned. She had to fight you tooth and nail to get you downtown, getting you in the car on the promise to buy you ice cream only to take you to the ballet studio. “Honey, you’ll like ballet. It helps you become a lovely young lady and you’ll learn how to be graceful.” In actuality she wanted you to become more like a girl than you already were now. You were way too interested in horror movies and playing with dart guns and football. The other mothers were starting to talk and the last thing she wanted was your father getting his way in having a boy. _

_ You fold your arms and stand your ground. “I don’t wanna.” You repeat yourself, “If you wanna ballet so badly then you do it!” _

_ “Don’t backtalk to me, young lady!” _

_ “I’m not a lady!” You argued, “I’m a superhero!” You opened your arms and ran away, only to stop at a nearby window next to the studio, freezing entirely at the sight inside. Children your age wearing white pajamas and colorful sashes, kicking and punching each other, it was amazing. They were fighting! “Mommy what about this!” You cry out to her. _

_ Your mother purses her lips together and makes her way over to you, staring into the window before cringing. “Karate? That’s…” _

_ “That’s cool!” You cry out. “I wanna do this instead. Please, can we do this? I’ll never ask for anything else please please!” You jump up and down, grasping her pant leg. “I wanna learn Carroty.” _

_ The woman looked on with a heavy heart, turning her head to the ballet studio and letting out a tired sigh and taking your hand. “Karate it is, then…” She said depressingly, taking you through the door. _

* * *

That’s how you ended up as Dib’s best friend, really. Some older kid was trying to pick a fight with the boy and you intervened. Zim was sitting on the stoop trying to witness Dib get beaten up by a bigger and stronger kid when you managed to elbow him in the face and effectively break the other kid’s wrist. His friends thought to teach you a lesson after that, but instead, you showed them not to mess with you.

_ You were sitting at the stoop with Zim and you didn’t know why, there wasn’t much else to do actually. It was recess and he was the only one who didn’t snub you and walk away. He was okay, not as strange as Dib or everyone else wanted you to think, but he was the only one who didn’t treat you like you were a freak. He was a nice change from the norm that you accepted. _

_ “Hey!” _

_ “Hold him!” _

_ “He’s running!” _

_ “Get him!” _

_ Zim is the first to laugh, pointing you towards the scene. Dib was running from three bigger and older boys and being backed into a corner. You frown at that and sigh, getting up and saying nothing while you headed over to the scene. You could have sworn Zim called after you, but your attention was on Dib. _

_ “Do you really have to beat me up to prove to your buddies that you’re better than me?” Dib argued, “I didn’t really do anything to you.” _

_ “You exist.” The lead boy countered, the other two laughing. Dib groaned and rolled his eyes, preparing for the worst. _

_ You cleared your throat behind the bigger kid, folding your arms. “You know, if you want to fight, you can just ask someone who’s qualified.” _

_ The three of them turn to you, and Dib blinks owlishly. “(Y/N)?” _

_ The first kid looks you up and down and snorts in amusement. “As if a puny little girl can fight. Are you here to rescue your little boyfriend?” _

_ “Isn’t she crazy too?” _

_ The third kid laughed, “That explains it! Crazy people stick together.” _

_ You pay him no mind and try to pass him so you can stand in front of Dib, but the bigger one grabs your arm. “Do you really want to challenge me? I’m not allowed to hit girls but I can make an exception.” _

_ “She’s not even a girl!” _

_ “(Y/N)!” Dib stressed. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” _

_ “How cute.” _

_ You look over to the arm the other kid’s holding. “I’m going to ask you kindly to let me go.” _

_ The other boy snorted in amusement and went to throw you like a ragdoll but you brought your arm up quickly and got it unhooked, bringing his arm around and grasping his wrist and pulling him forward to elbow him in the face, all the while twisting his wrist so hard that it snapped so hard all three of them could hear it. The boy screeched and you twisted around, kicking him from behind and sending him tumbling down like a bag of bricks. _

_ The boy was crying by now, and you moved yourself in front of Dib. “Does anyone else want to try me?” _

_ The other two boys exchanged looks before advancing and Dib let out a startled cry. Instead, you managed to beat them just as badly with your own quick moves. They ended up scrambling to their feet and the bigger kid cradled his wrist, sniffling. “I’m gonna tell the principal you beat us up!” He cried. _

_ You smiled, “Yeah, let them hear that you got your asses kicked by a smaller girl. I’m sure they’ll laugh you out of the office.” _

_ They decided to run off after that, and you laughed a little, turning to Dib. _

_ The boy didn’t know how to react to the entire ordeal, blinking a couple times before smiling. “Thanks.” He said after a moment. “You’re the first person to actually do that.” _

_ You shrug, “Someone’s gotta do it.” You mumble, turning back around and heading back to the stoop. Zim was just sitting there, absolutely stunned. _

_ “You defeated all of them.” _

_ The awe in his voice was unmistakable but you shrugged and sat down. “I told you I was preparing for the apocalypse.” You say simply. _

_ Zim went oddly quiet after that. _

* * *

  
  


Perhaps you should have lied low, but you didn’t know better back then. You were all children. Though, while you and Dib were very close friends you didn’t agree on _ everything _. He would insist that Zim was an alien and aside from the green skin the boy just seemed… eccentric at best. It wasn’t until he showed you his findings and videographic evidence that you had finally seen the truth of what Zim was, that he was really an alien.

_ You waved at Professor Membrane as you entered the house, the man looking down from his newspaper to take in Dib’s newest friend. _

_ “Son, you’ve made another friend!” He sounded impressed by the fact that his poor, insane, son has brought home another friend other than the green kid. _

_ Dib didn’t look too happy at his father’s acknowledgement that he was unpopular. “Yeah dad, her name’s (Y/N). She’s in my class.” _

_ “You’re Professor Membrane.” You say, amazed. “Holy shit, you’re Professor Membrane!” _

_ The man looked enthused now, “Am I in the presence of a science fan?” _

_ “Well, I’m more into biology but yeah science is pretty awesome.” You smile at him. “I focus more on plant science than anything.” _

_ “Interesting!” The man scratched his covered chin, “Is there any sort of reason that you focus on that specific branch?” _

_ As you two talked Dib was growing impatient, shuffling his feet but knowing better than to interrupt. At the mention of biology he grins sheepishly, knowing you were about to go into a spiel about zombies. _

_ And you do, “Well I’m trying to learn more about plants for when the inevitable zombie apocalypse comes and we will be forced to rely on nature to help us survive.” You explain with a wide grin, oblivious to Dib’s amusement. _

_ Professor Membrane nodded, “Mm-hmm, yes, that sounds like a completely logical explanation to learn such things. Let us hope that the planet doesn’t come to that conclusion!” _

_ The casual reply had Dib staring at his father now, wide-eyed and in disbelief. “Wait! Wait, wait, hold the phone.” He looked from you back to him, “You believe her about a zombie apocalypse but not me when it comes to aliens?” _

_ “Oh, ho, ho, ho, of course!” Professor Membrane laughed, “The possibility of reanimating a corpse is something that can quite possibly happen if one is just crazy enough to tamper with the fragile link between life and death. There is a big chance that biochemical warfare could create such hideous and terrifying creatures!” _

_ You turn your eyes on Dib and give him a smug smirk, and Dib groaned, grabbing your hand instead. “Okay dad, good to know. We’re going to go to my bedroom and do homework.” He began to drag you upstairs, and you couldn’t help but giggle. _

_ “Don’t taint her mind with your crazy para-science!” Membrane called out from down below. _

_ You snorted in your own amusement, “Your dad is… nice.” You use the word cautiously, and Dib rolls his eyes. _

_ “My dad doesn’t believe me and it’s really annoying after a while, especially when I have everything to prove otherwise.” He went to his computer and turned it on, “That’s what I want to show you, since we’re friends now.” _

_ You shrug your backpack off and go over to sit on his bed, looking around his room curiously. It was… pleasing, aesthetically. It looked like a room made for someone who had an interest in the paranormal. _

_ “(Y/N) come over here.” He pulled up some videos on his computer and took out some other physical files from his desk. When you were finally standing next to him he shows you the photos and videos. “Zim is really an alien species called Irken. This is their planet’s symbol,” he gestured to a black mark that looked like an alien in almost a triangular angle, and then the strange markings, “this is their language, and this is what Zim really looks like.” He then directs you to Zim’s image, something without his human eyes and dark hair, instead sporting antennae and red eyes. You had to admit, this… was compelling evidence. Your eyes trail over to the computer screen to the video, watching a video feed of Zim sans disguise. _

_ “Well aren’t I just Bobo the clown?” You finally say in your own amazement. “That’s pretty good evidence.” _

_ Dib’s eyes brighten at your acknowledgement, “You see it too? I knew you were smarter than the rest of them!” He sounded beyond happy, “Yeah, Zim’s entire mission here is to destroy the Earth and I’ve been stopping him since fourth grade.” _

_ “Not very good at it if he hasn’t done it so far.” You muse. _

_ Dib frowned, “He’s more dangerous than you think he is, (Y/N). Don’t let him fool you.” _

_ You spent enough time around Zim to realize that he wasn’t dangerous at all. He was eccentric, yes, definitely an alien now that you thought about it, but not at all dangerous. “Someone that small is not terrifying at all.” _

_ “He used to be a lot smaller.” Dib tells you, “I think it’s from him being on Earth.” _

_ “Small and ineffective. I’m sorry but I’m going to focus on zombies instead of Zim.” You smile innocently at him, earning you an offended glare. _

_ “I bet you Zim is more of a threat than zombies.” _

_ “Like to make some money off of that bet?” You counter, grinning now. “One hundred bucks to whoever gets it right.” _

_ “The money won’t matter by that time but I’m all for it.” Dib grinned defiantly at you, “I can put it into a picture frame and hold it over your head when I win.” He held out his hand after that, and you take it. _

_ The firm handshake sealed your friendship. _

* * *

  
  


The bet was made, but you had a good feeling about your odds. Both of you survived middle school without any winners to the bet and you were thankful for that outcome. Soon, highschool had come around. Everyone was getting taller around that time. Dib was at least five foot nine and you were around that height, meanwhile, Zim was still four feet, still looking like a child. He didn’t like that everyone he went to school with began to grow taller than he was, especially you and Dib. He one day cornered you and demanded you get shorter, but that was met with a laugh and a pat to the irate alien’s head.

_ You just got out of Gym class and you were feeling good. The teacher made everyone run laps and you still were able to outrun everyone around the track field. He allowed you to leave the class early because of it, as you had already made your five-lap quota when everyone was on the second. They weren’t even trying to run, opting to walk. _

_ Whistling to yourself you saw the glimpse of the peculiar green kid that Dib convinced you to be an alien, someone you eventually became friends with. Just because he was an alien didn’t mean you should be less friendly to him, and you continued to be his friend despite the truth. He seemed to appreciate that more than anything. You failed to notice that he was coming out of the staff-only restricted area, giving him a sharp whistle his way and waving when he turned around just as fast. He seemed to look angry at the sight of you and you paid it no mind, turning the corner to enter the girl’s locker room. _

_ As soon as you made it through the door, however, a bodily force tackled you and ran you into the nearest wall. You turn around quickly, glaring at first before realizing it was Zim. “This is the girl’s--” _

_ “Zim demands you to stop growing!” He growled out, looking up at you. The sudden outburst threw you and you frown. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Your height.” He held his arm up but it didn’t nearly reach your head. “Reverse it! Zim commands it.” _

_ It sounded entirely stupid and so you began to laugh, bending over slightly as the laughter began to hurt your ribs. “Oh my god, you’re so cute.” You breathe, looking down at him and grinning. “I’m sorry I can’t do that.” You move to pat his head and he scowls at you, his face flushed a deeper shade of green before he swipes your hand away from his head. _

_ “You’re completely annoying!” He decided then, glaring at you. “Fine, get taller! You and the Dib-thing, bask in your tallness while you still can! You won’t be the tallest for long!” _

_ With that he turned on his heel and marched out the door, leaving you confused and still winded from laughing. _

* * *

  
  


Perhaps you shouldn’t have laughed at him, but you still didn’t know any better. The longer high school went on, however, the more things began to change. You and Dib were always together, which was the norm, but one day Gaz said something along the lines of “go cry to your girlfriend” and that became a catalyst for a brand-new reality. You took it as a joke but unbeknownst to you he didn’t, and soon he was seemingly more awkward around you than he normally was. It never occurred to you that your friendship could get any closer until Junior year when he tried his best to ask you casually to the Homecoming dance. Gaz was present at the time and so was Zim, Dib’s sister staring at you for quite some time as it registered into your head what this all entailed. Your reaction was unexpected to any of them, the nonstop giggles that made Dib wonder if it was a rejection until you eventually caught your breath and accepted. Zim, of course, was confused, and so Gaz informed him in her own way about the dating between humans, because even she knew he wasn’t human. Zim wasn’t thrilled at the news. In fact, he reacted violently to it.

_ You could hear shouting as you passed the utility closet, making you frown in concern as you step closer to the door. You lay a hand onto the knob to open it only to stop. _

_ “I refuse to have (Y/N) become your love pig, cease your offer of love with her at once!” _

_ “What--Zim what are you talking about?” Dib sounded confused. _

_ “Your sister told me what it is you are doing and I HATE IT. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!” _

_ “I just asked her to the homecoming dance you moron! It doesn’t mean--” _

_ “YES IT DOES! Zim sees how you look at the female, you are completely infatuated. The Gaz sister says it so it has to be true. You have affections--” _

_ You blink, your cheeks darkening slightly at the accusation that Dib actually liked you. That was… holy shit that was… You did your best to not make a sound. Zim was still yelling. _

_ “You sound like you’re jealous, you know that?” Dib’s voice accused. “You like (Y/N) don’t you?” _

_ “FOOL!” There was a smacking sound and Dib cried out, “Zim will not humor you with an answer when you know better than to ask stupid questions! I’m warning you now, Dib-stink, stay away from her.” _

_ “You--you ARE jealous. Holy shit.” _

_ You didn’t stay there longer, hearing the bell ring and darting away from the door quickly before either of them left the closet. Your mind should be on Zim’s reaction but it was too busy lingering on the fact that Dib LIKED you. _

_ You giggle before you can stop yourself. _

* * *

  
  


Perhaps you should have paid closer attention, but you were too distracted in your newfound romantic life. Your mother was thrilled that you had a date with a boy, especially because your date was with a boy. Your father wanted his address and phone number, doing the regular overprotective dad trite that dads were known for. You were sure that Dib was threatened with bodily harm once or twice, until you informed your father that you could beat him up yourself if anything went wrong.

_ “Dad, stop.” You frown before you open the door. “Before he comes in you will promise not to threaten to kill him.” _

_ Your dad huffed, “I’m your father, dearest, I have the right to make sure no boy tries to do anything to my daughter. He should know what will happen if he tries something.” _

_ You stare at your father listlessly. “Dad, remember that I have a black belt.” _

_ “What does that have to do with anyth--” _

_ “If anyone can promise harm and retribution onto my friend for any wrongdoings than it would be me personally, because he knows perfectly well that I can kick his ass.” _

_ Your father and you go silent for a moment, staring at each other before he grins in pure amusement. “That’s my girl.” _

* * *

  
  


Homecoming night was… as it should be between two socially awkward teens. Punch was spilled, feet were stepped on, awkward silences. It was just you and Dib, no one else existed. Sure, he managed to spill punch on your dress, but you evened it out by spilling some on his tuxedo. He was cute in a tuxedo, you had to admit it. The corsage he had given you at your house was a fake peony in your favorite color, because he knew you didn’t like carrying around dying flowers. It was actually sweet. The night went on as perfect as you could imagine it, given who both of you were. You didn’t see Zim at all in the gymnasium and you didn’t really think too much about it. After that, everything seemed to change between the two of you, and suddenly you and Dib weren’t just friends, but a couple. Zim wasn’t exactly pleased with your arrangement.

_ You were passing by the janitor’s closet when something barreled into you and tackled you into the room, catching you completely off guard as you tripped over a bucket and fell on your ass against the wall. The door shut and a light came on, and suddenly you were face to face with Zim. “The fuck?” You try to get up but he pins you down. _

_ “Cease this affections with the Dib-thing!” He hissed out. _

_ You watch him for any hint of humor and you find that there wasn’t any. “Why?” Came the question. “What’s wrong with it?” _

_ He seems to pause quickly before stepping back. “It’s disgusting that’s why!” He cried out. “The sight sickens Zim, what does the Dib-thing possess that makes him superior?” He glared at you then, “Is it his height? That’s it, isn’t it? The Dib-thing is taller than you and it wins your affections!” _

_ “Taller than me? That doesn’t make any sense.” You look at him confusedly, “What does his height have to do with this?” _

_ “It has to do with EVERYTHING!” He snarled, “It’s things like that that makes people like Zim left out of the equation! How will I ever win against the Dib-thing if he is taller than Zim?” _

_ The words were further confusing you, as it made no sense at all. “Zim, what’s going on?” You ask then, sitting up further. _

_ He eyes you steadily, opening his mouth but then shutting it, growing frustrated just looking at you before he turns on his heel and storms out of the room. You’re left alone after that, watching him leave and wondering what the hell that was about. _

* * *

  
  


Perhaps you should have thought more about it, but the conversation left you as soon as it happened. You were still too naive to the other’s intentions. You would remain ignorant to what he meant for quite a while, and while you were with Dib, the school year resumed. It was only in your senior year that something happened. Both you and Dib were witness to a drastic change. Zim, who used to be almost four feet tall, was now taller than he should be. It was the weirdest sight you were a witness to, as you recall talking to him a month ago and he was little then. Now, now he towered over Dib by a foot and looked completely smug because of it. It was one of many changes, some you weren’t aware of. Other than the most obvious change the year went on as it should, and a milestone for all teenagers was approaching. Prom was the biggest deal for everyone in your year, and even you were somewhat curious. It wasn’t long until you were asked, coming from a boy who never thought he’d ever be going to Prom with a girl while you never thought you’d be going to Prom in general, but within the next few weeks both of you were preparing for it. Unbeknownst to you, Zim was also preparing for the night, though he had no one he asked to go with him. The night of the dance you and Dib had entered with matching colors, something the both of you debated on before you settled for his signature blue. Your dress was the one thing your mother insisted on buying for you, absolutely thrilled that her child was going to Prom with _ a boyfriend _. The night began normally, both of you not as awkward as you were a year ago. Though, when Zim finally arrived you realized you couldn't take your eyes off of him. You were curious as to why he was there without a date. Once Dib had left your side however, Zim decided it was time to approach you.

_ You were patiently waiting for Dib to return from the bathroom, nursing your punch and watching the other teenagers dance. It was everyone's last hurrah before they all went their separate ways into their adult life. You had already been accepted into the college you were aiming for, and Dib was going with you after his first choice fell through. You idly thought about college until someone cleared their throat. You looked up and saw Zim standing before you, wearing a black and red suit and looking down expectantly at you. _

_ ”(Y/N).” _

_ You smiled. ”Zim. Enjoying the festivities?” _

_ He waved his hand broadly. ”Eh. Zim is not one for parties.” He went silent for a moment before presenting his hand. ”Dance with Zim?” _

_ You look at his hand and then glance around for Dib, not seeing him at all. You shrug after that and stand up, taking his hand. The contact seemed to send a tingling feeling through your fingers, but you ignored it for the time being. Zim grins and leads you to a more private area of the room. It was obvious that he didn’t know how to dance. You laugh a little and take his hands to show him a silly little dance move before he fights against it and soon you settle for hooking your arms against his neck and leaning against him in a sway. _

_ ”Mom wanted me to be a dancer.” You muse, ”I completely refused her and wanted to fight instead.” _

_ Zim clicked his tongue. ”Your parental unit nearly ruined your standing. A being that is trained to fight is a valuable commodity. My people pride themselves on their fighting skills. You captured Zim’s attention once you took down three bigger humans all those years ago.” _

_ You snorted in amusement. ”I'm doing what I can to make sure I'm prepared for the worst.” _

_ ”Yes, yes. Zim has heard of your zombies and wastelands. A purely hypothetical outcome. This planet is more in danger of an invasion than your undead meatbags.” _

_ You roll your eyes. ”Sure.” You go quiet for a beat, ”Speaking of, he should be back by now.” _

_ Zim made an annoyed huff, ”The Dib-thing is busy, female. He told Zim to look after you for the night.” _

_ You let go of him and looked at Zim curiously before he takes your hand. ”Come with Zim.” He demanded then, leading you out of the room. You follow curiously, picking up your dress as he leads you to the elevator. The hotel was a big one, and almost everyone had gotten a room for the evening. Though, instead of a room, Zim led you to the highest floor, taking you through the fire escape onto the roof of the hotel. Your eyes widen at the sight, because while you couldn't see the black canvas sky you could see the bejeweled lights of the city around you. The sight was breathtaking. _

_ ”Oh…” You step towards the edge and lean over to watch the scenery, and soon Zim was at your side, looking proud that he was the one that was able to show you this splendor. _

_ ”Where Zim comes from the lights are far more impressive.” He says softly. ”Zim will take you there one day, after I'm finished with my mission.” _

_ “I still don’t think it’s going to happen.” You reply casually, not looking away from the city, “You’ve been here what, six years? You haven’t done anything.” _

_ “Hmph.” He looked offended, “Magnificent plans take time, your silly little human brain wouldn’t understand. Six Earth years is nothing to an Irken Invader!” _

_ “Right, keep telling yourself that. It makes my bet with Dib lean in my favor.” _

_ He looked at you strangely, “Eh? Explain yourself!” _

_ You look towards all the humans down below, “We bet on whoever’s apocalypse will be the first. My zombies or his invasions.” _

_ “Tch.” Zim preened himself, “Your head is always filled with foolish dreams. Prepare yourself for something worth preparing, female. If you can battle a horde of larger humans then you might be able to take on just one Irken Elite.” _

_ You turn back to him and smile, “Is that a challenge?” You question, looking along the rooftop. It was a proper space big enough for a fight. “I can take you up here right now if you want.” As you speak you’re slipping off your heels. “All I need is to get rid of this dress.” _

_ Zim is watching you in amusement over your eagerness to fight him, stepping forward and turning you around so he could unzip your dress. “You’d impress Zim even more if you can beat me in this fluffy dress thing.” _

_ You roll your eyes and shove it down, only to realize that you were now in your underwear, those sets you bought to match the blue dress. For a moment you reconsider the decision until you set the dress aside, not really all that concerned about your lack of cover. You walk along the roof and settle yourself in the middle of the platform, clapping your hands together. “First one to pin the other down.” _

_ There is no warning and he begins to fight you instantly. You immediately go on the defensive and block his swipes, twisting yourself from his grip every time he grabs your arm. You spin around and kick out with your leg and he grabs it, but you propel yourself upward to kick his head with your other leg before you fall back onto the roof and roll away from him, grinning at his scowl. It's your turn to attack him now and you advance, throwing punches that he blocks before you grasp his arm and use your body weight to throw him over your shoulder. As he is flipped, his spider-legs extend from his pack to help him remain stable and he alternatively grasps your wrist and tugs you towards him. Your eyes meet briefly and you smile, quickly elbowing him in the gut before shoving him away and spin kicking him even further. _

_ The fight made your body alight with passion and you felt alive. Every touch Zim left on your skin was like fire and it invigorated you in the best way. You quickly wonder if he's holding himself back but then you realize you don't care. The fight was thrilling and it made your pulse quicken in anticipation. You and Zim appeared to be evenly matched when he wasn't using his spider-legs as a crutch. _

_ You were loving this so much that you didn't expect him to sweep your legs out from. Under you and you cry out, falling back but never hitting the floor. He caught you quickly and the two of you stop for a moment and stare at each other, breathing heavily as you feel your blood pumping. _

_ ”(Y/N).” _

_ ”Zim.” _

_ Suddenly, Zim is pulling you up to face him, his purple eyes staring intently into yours. He touches your face with his free hand, running his fingers along your cheek and down to your jaw. Your eyes shut brief and you take a deep breath, opening them again. His touch was hot, like it imprinted into your skin. _

_ ”Dib doesn't deserve you…” _

_ Your lips are soon captured into a deep and possessive kiss. It makes you feel alive while his touch on your bare skin begins to leave burning reminders. The fire is intoxicating and the kiss is just as hot, his tongue coaxing your mouth open wider so he could explore your depths. One hand settled around your waist while his other placed itself at the back of your neck, the fire of his touch making you whimper against him. He pressed forward, taking control of your body with just his tongue as he held your body closer to his own. When he breaks the kiss it's only to allow you to breathe as he works on removing your bra. Soon you can feel his burning fingers tracing along your skin. Your panties are ripped away after that but you don't seem to mind or care. _

_ He leads you to a wall and pressed you against the surface, dipping his head down to lick at your neck and nip at spots that make you moan. You lean your head to the side, grasping his shoulder while his burning touch delves between your legs. You cry out, your eyes wide as his long slender fingers explore your pussy and dip further into your core. Your legs go weak from the addicting touch, and you know how wet you are at this point. Zim doesn't pay you any mind, brushing his fingers across sensitive areas before finding your clit. You let out a shaky sigh as he focuses on it, his lips meeting yours again as you allow him to coax more moans from your body. Your body reacts to his touch as if he owns you, your hips rocking forward as he works to bring you to climax. Your arms hook around his neck to keep yourself upright and you kiss him desperately, whimpering again the further he brings you closer to your bliss. Zim grins against the kiss and breaks it, allowing you to hold onto him to keep yourself upright. He chuckles darkly as he feels your body tense, your orgasm being ripped from you as you whimper his name. _

_ ”You belong to Zim. You have always belonged to Zim.” He removes his fingers from your dripping pussy and hold them to your mouth. ”Lick.” He commands, and you obediently take them into your mouth and lick your taste clean from the digits. He watches you appeasingly before removing his fingers so he could turn his attention to his own clothes, being quick to remove the pants he had on before sitting himself down. Soon he snaps his fingers and you obey wordlessly, kneeling down only to stop at the sight. _

_ His cock...was just as alien as he was. It was elongated and curvy, thicker the further it got towards the base and glistening in its own juices. He catches you staring and grins again. ”Don't be shy. Come.” He reaches out to pull you closer, and you straddle his legs before he settles you over his pulsating organ. You gasp as it enters you, the flesh burning you as much as his fingers did, hot and welcoming as it broke through your barrier and fills you up. The heat was enough to take away the pain from your loss of virginity and you let out a throaty whimper as you settle yourself on his cock. _

_ Zim ran his fingers along the side of your face as you adjusted yourself to fit him, ”Yes, feel Zim. Your body was built to accept Zim. Doesn't it feel right? You feel complete with Zim.” _

_ You nod shakily, because he was right. You feel whole like he was the missing piece of the puzzle. It made you feel wonderfully satisfied and you wanted to feel more. You press your hands to his chest and lift yourself up to rock back down against him, the feeling pooling up into your core and driving you to repeat the process. You were infatuated, being driven by lust and want as you rode his cock, gasping and whimpering as it brushed against your sensitive spots so deliciously. You didn't want this to end, no, you wanted to die like this. You wanted the world to end while you were locked in this trance. Zim’s hands we're settled on your waist, further guiding your thrusts and gradually taking control. He couldn't hold back his own breathy moans, and you wondered if your touch was like fire to his own skin as it was to yours. Suddenly his hips jerked up and you cried out, feeling his cock brush against your most sensitive spot. ”Again!” You cried, and he repeated it. You whimper, ”Please!” _

_ You didn't know what you were asking for, but he gave it to you in full force. Suddenly you were being brought up and shoved down onto him so hard that you began to cry out, his hips meeting your thrusts as he began to roughly fuck you against him. It felt so good and you begged for more, his cock brushing against the same spot and making you see stars. You were so close to your apex and all you needed was one more… _

_ A sudden slam of your hips and you came undone, ”Zim!” You screamed, your orgasm washing over you in waves. He was hissing now, his words lapsing into metallic hisses and clicks as he continued to fuck you. Suddenly with one last thrust you felt his orgasm begin to flood you from the inside, filling you up with his cum as you went limp against his chest. Your eyes closed and you whimpered quietly, content with just sitting on him like this. While you rest Zim begins to purr and ran his fingers through your hair, petting you languidly as if you were his pet. _

_ ”Such a good little human…” He praised. You sigh and drift off, pleasantly content and swimming in bliss. _

_ Until reality crashes down onto you. You quickly go rigid, realizing that you just had sex with Zim. You willingly had sex with your best friend behind Dib’s back up on the roof away from prying eyes. Guilt washes over you and you try to move, only to groan as you felt him still inside of you. You had cheated on your boyfriend with his friend. _

_ You whined and buried your head in his chest. “Jesus Christ, what did I do?” You breathed. It felt right, like you were meant to. _

_ Zim curled his arms around your frame and ran his fingertips down your spine. The touch left a trail of fire in its wake and you shuddered, almost compelled to rock against him to feel how full you were. _

_ ”You gave in to your desires.” He explained simply, purring. ”You feel complete with Zim, yes?” _

_ You groaned when he rocked up into you. ”I’m Dib’s girlfriend!” You say in a strangled cry, another wave of shame washing over you. ”What am I going to tell him? I just fucked his friend!” _

_ ”Zim wouldn't call him a friend.” He said in distaste. ”It’s completely easy, female. Just tell him that Zim fulfills you better than he ever will.” He smirked, ”I guess you’re going to have to break it to the Dib-thing. You have chosen Zim to be your life mate.” _

_ You look at him and gasp when he pulls your head closer for a lingering kiss, and you give in to his demands for a moment before pushing away. You were warring with yourself, thinking about both Dib and Zim. Your boyfriend for two years and your best friend. It was impossible to forget this, he was right. The memories sent pleasurable jolts down your spine and into your core, and Zim captured your lips again as you became distracted. He took control quickly, the action making you melt against him until your brain started back up and you pulled away. He looked amused at your indecisiveness, as if he liked watching your warring thoughts. _

_ “Dib can’t know.” You finally decide, your face flushed as you looked at him. This time you leaned forward and initiated the kiss, only to stop yourself. “No, I… I can’t do this!” You cry out. _

_ He pet your hair, “Then this can be a secret.” He tells you certainly, “A most delicious secret.” _

_ You nodded quietly, unable to think of any other way. You loved Dib, you cared about Dib a lot, but you willingly had sex with Zim, you enjoyed his touch and the way you… You should be more upset than you were now, but you didn’t really tell him no, did you? You remember everything, you enjoyed yourself. _

_ You both left the roof after the uneasy agreement in making what had happened a secret. Zim was at your side, helping you down the stairs as your dress was long and puffy. He looked utterly pleased with himself and you were all too aware of his hand on your wrist, his touch giving you a lingering burning sensation that sent a pleasurable trill down your spine. The feeling continued to make you remember what had transpired and you lingered on the memories, until the two of you parted ways. You went to look for Dib after that, nervous and jittery and aware that you weren’t wearing panties. Thankfully Zim helped clean you up. _

_ When he saw you his eyes widened and he went over to you quickly. ”Where were you?” He looked around to spot someone but all he could see was other students. _

_ You managed to steel your nerves for the moment, pretending that it never happened. ”Where was I?” You frown. ”The better question is where were you? You were missing for an hour.” _

_ ”Someone locked me in the supply closet and I assumed it was a prank. I was eventually found by Zita and she told me that you and Zim went off somewhere.” He kept looking for the aforementioned green kid, but he still wasn't there. ”Where were the two of you?” He looked concerned now, taking your hands and squeezing them. _

_ You blush when those images of you and Zim having sex passed through your mind. The thoughts continued to give you tingles and you swallowed. You were fantasizing about fucking your best friend while you were talking to Dib, and you felt guilty. No, you thought, you loved Dib. Whatever happened with Zim was a fluke. ”We just talked up on the roof. That was all.” You say eventually, but his worry doesn't subside. _

_ Dib didn't press on the matter despite wanting to, he knew you didn't believe that he was dangerous. If anything, that oblivious nature of yours was a problem given what the alien was capable of. He didn’t say anything else before taking you back into the ballroom, and you took note of how Dib’s touch against your skin didn’t leave any lingering sensation. _

* * *

  
  


That night should have tipped you off, in fact, it should have sounded several alarms and you continued to wonder why it didn’t. Was it because part of you enjoyed what you had done or was it because you were still in denial of your feelings? You didn’t know, not at the time. After that, however, things became… quiet. A little too quiet. Zim was distant from then on, and even Dib would bring it up at many occasions. None of you had a chance to think about it, as highschool had come to a close and you had college to think about. The university was only two hours away from the city, and it carried the majors both of you were going for. Dib was going for Parapsychology as it was the only college in the state that offered such a degree, though he had to go through another science to get it. His father was overjoyed that he was studying _ real _science, unaware of his motives. You, however, you were going for a Botany degree, to further add on to your knowledge about the plants of the world for the sake of an apocalypse, what to use for medical purposes or food, what was poisonous and what wasn’t. You were thinking on your feet.

The absence of Zim should have been on your mind a lot more than it was, but you weren’t even focused on the guy. He opted out of going to college, overjoyed that he wasn’t forced to deal with school anymore. At least, that’s what Dib told you. The two of you ended up in a Coed dormitory, having requested to be roomed together. You never told your father about your living arrangements, while your mother would probably do handstands in her joy. The arrangement was good for the both of you, and because of the science field you both shared a fair amount of classes.

You didn’t know how close the apocalypse was, however.

When it happened, everything became a blur. One moment you’re studying for a test and the next moment the world’s on fire and aliens are coming down from the sky. The world was in a panic and you and Dib were the only ones prepared for it. You were quick to believe him about the invasion now, and all your apocalypse training was now going to be put to use. You had a single weapon with you, a Damascus steel sword that you spent a pretty big penny on. It was meant to be used on zombies but now it had another purpose, even though Dib told you that it wouldn’t work against laser guns.

Time was just an illusion now, you don’t know how long it had been since then and now. All you knew was that you and Dib fled to the underground tunnels that his father had created, effectively saving you and a group of people from the invasion. After that it just became a big waiting game. Humans that weren’t caught in the Organic Sweep were outright enslaved, governments collapsed and leaders were destroyed. A new order was set up, and it was all because of Zim.

Zim, who you remember being so… different. Zim, who you grew up with. Dib had been right about him all along, that he was planning to destroy Earth. Zim quickly took control of everything, he wanted to rule over the humans, and he was getting his wish. He had been given his own army by his leaders. He had finally gained the recognition of his own leaders and was now the Tallest of Earth, the Supreme Overlord, whatever name he thought of using.

You and Dib quickly formed a pact against all of this. He insisted that there was a way to get rid of the Irkens. There was a chance to get back the planet. You and he and others who were capable would maneuver through the city to look for more people who weren’t captured and taken to the facilities. In time, your little underground group began to multiply, and soon you were part of the Resistance. With Dib’s computer training he was able to form a connection to others who were in your position. You both found more people scattered throughout the country who were looking for the same goal.

Though, it wasn’t easy. Your initial base had been compromised, and you and Dib had to relocate. It took months of hiding and travel until another base was discovered. Far off in the desert, a hollowed-out cavern. From there everything had to be rebuilt. People inside your group were given roles, the nearest city became your scavenging ground. It was a thrill and a rush every time you ventured into that city to steal what you could. From food to electronics. Dib could make something out of anything being the genius that he was. You were the physically capable one while he was the mentally sound, and for safety reasons alone you had insisted that he needed to be in hiding. Dib was more of a target to Zim given their history, though he had his doubts.

With his knowledge on the Irkens, everything was easier than it could have been. He knew almost everything. Their strengths and weaknesses, their diet and nocturnal habits. Irkens didn’t sleep, but they relied on sugar to survive. You quickly came to notice that sugar products became extremely scarce, but all the other foods went untouched. Candy became a valuable commodity and the rarest of the rare, and there were rumors that the sugarcane farms were being kept alive as well as every candy and snack food factory, and Dib quickly realized what the planet was being made into.

It was becoming a snack processing planet.

Earth’s sugar resources seemed to be the most valuable part about the planet, and the humans that were captured were forced to work the farms and the factories.

No one realized that two years had passed since the invasion, only that the Irkens needed to be taken care of. This is the thing you trained for all your life, this was your apocalypse. This was your time to shine.

Who better to take down the Irkens than you?

The first time was an accident, actually. You were in the middle of a scavenger hunt, something you normally did alone, and he tracked you into an empty building. From there it became a fierce battle that you were able to withstand, but it was the second floor that proved to be lethal. The concrete wall of the building had been torn apart from prior damages, steel rebar wires having been ripped out and posing threateningly. You were almost a victim to them yourself before you spun you and the Irken soldier around and he was speared instead of you. It was a gruesome sight, green blood trickling down to the floor while the Irken twitched and tried to breathe. He stared at you in pure shock, trying to grab you so he could kill you but he was pinned to the spot. You quickly took his weapon and fired the final shot to put him out of his misery, hoping that his cries didn’t alert anyone else. You booked it after that, taking your prize, the weapon, back with you to the base.

The rest of the inhabitants of the cavern were highly impressed that you were able to kill an Irken, and Dib was in shock. It was a nice little moment, retelling your battle with the Irken and watching everyone completely compelled by the tale. Dib took the weapon to study it and you were completely satisfied with how the day went.

The second time you killed an Irken it exactly wasn’t an accident, it was self-defense. It was a moment that made you happy that you had bought the high priced Damascus steel sword with your graduation money instead of purchasing something cheaper. While it was a primitive weapon by an Irken’s standards, you managed to kill your opponent nevertheless.

It wasn’t long until you received a reputation after every subsequent kill, as apparently an Irken’s pack recorded an Irken’s memory up until their death, and those that found the bodies were privy to who killed them. Your likeness was quickly known to everyone, though you were clueless as to how they had learned your name. Then you remembered, Zim knew who you were, he had probably informed his soldiers. Zim knew a lot about you.

Zim knew almost too much.


	2. Scavenger Hunt

Going into the cities were a risk when you were the most wanted human in the country, but you knew you had no other choice on the matter. You knew the city inside and out. You knew the locations of all the good hiding spots and grocery stores, where to find clean water and you were the only one brave enough to face the Irken soldiers, if ever they decided to pursue the city.

Dib wanted you to take another person, at least, but after the time when you and that other person were cornered by five Irkens the man had barely gotten out of it alive. The Irkens didn’t survive, and it was only because you knew their weaknesses. After that you decided it was best to leave alone. Everything was done faster without needing to wait on someone.

Well…

“Gir?” You call out in the middle of the empty grocery store, frowning. Alright, you had… a little help. Yes, Gir was Zim’s loyal robot but Dib managed to kidnap him just before everyone was discovered up in the East. All the little thing needed was some reprogramming and it became Dib’s devoted pet and an extra part of the Resistance that proved to be valuable. Though, as much as he loved the thing, you had mixed feelings.

“I FOUND TWINKIES!” You winced as the little robot screeched three aisles down. That was your main problem with the little robot, he was… annoying.

Dib had a soft spot for him, however, and every time you decide to go in alone then you were forced to take Gir along as protection.

“Not so loud.” You say quietly, stepping over to the cleared out snacks aisle, seeing the little teal robot holding the box of twinkies. It was like finding a holy grail in the middle of the desert, and you smile. “Where did you find those?”

“It was under all the rubble!” He waved the box at you, “Masta will be happy with this!”

Alright, perhaps you had a soft spot for him as well.

“Keep that with you.” You instruct the robot, and he happily sticks it into his chest cabinet. The robot squeaks and starts trotting along the aisle, “Missy lookin’ for meat things?”

“Yeah, be on the lookout for canned meat.” You adjust the rucksack over your shoulder. “Oh, and rice.”

“Are we gonna have chicken and rice?” He questioned hopefully, “I like chicken and rice!”

“If we find a canned chicken.”

“Masta says he wants to catch a live chicken and build a farm!”

“Masta says a lot of things that we can’t really do.” You reply, chuckling. “It’s not easy to catch chickens, Gir.”

“I can dooo it!” He sang, running for the aisle marked ‘canned food’. “OH CHICKEN! CHICKIE CHICKIE CHICKIE!”

“I said no shouting!” You call out for him, stopping for a moment to check the area, “We don’t want to attract Scavengers.” The market still looks empty and you sigh. “You need a volume dial.” Soon you are standing in the marked aisle and watching as Gir dives into a pile of cans that had been spilled onto the floor by an overturned shelving unit, and you feel slightly amused at the sight. It was amazing that this lovable creature was once Zim’s, his robot sidekick. You never got the chance to meet the thing back when you and Zim were friends, but then Dib told you that you would have hated him as much as you did when you first met him during the invasion.

All it took was some skillful adjustments on Dib’s part when it came to Gir’s CPU, and all his Irken allegiance was wiped away and Gir’s ‘Master’ went from Zim to Dib. You didn’t doubt that Dib could do anything with a robot, he was that much of a prodigy and super good with computers. Over time Dib equipped Gir with a lot more defense mechanisms, made him stronger and smarter, but never changing his personality. He was adamant about keeping the robot’s original personality in tact.

“Chicken!” Gir squealed, and three large cans of chicken shot out from under the pile of cans, hurling themselves up into the air before colliding to the floor. You manage to catch one of them while the other two dented themselves. They were still edible, so you collected the others and the rest of the meat products in the pile.

“Good job!” You grin, adjusting the bag. “Now, we need rice, and if they’re still good, we grab the noodles.”

That was the biggest pain in the ass, the fact that with every passing year your food supply was liable to become inedible. Some foods couldn’t last over a certain number of years, especially if they were inside a unairconditioned space inside the Nevada desert. Their only saving grace was the fact that they were kept out of direct sunlight and the store was still room temperature. Canned foods were okay, they had longer shelf lives and the heat didn’t taint them all that much. Other things, anything that was once fresh or in bags, often went bad. Things like crackers, cookies, they were still edible, if not stale, but things that needed moisture like beans were fast to expire. All the frozen foods had been deemed inedible and not worth it.

It was the main reason why Dib wanted to start a sustainable farm, but in order to do that they needed another place to live other than a canyon in the desert.

Gir had left your side quickly to hunt down the rice, squealing as he scanned the aisle. When he found it he let out a cry and grasped the bag, shaking it to make noise.

You made it around the corner and watched him start collecting every bag there was on the shelves. “First let’s scan them, tell me if they’re still good.”

“Affirmative!” Gir’s eyes went red quickly and he gazed over the bag of rice, the red leaving him quickly before the robot giggled, “YEP STILL GOOD!”

You nodded and opened the sack for him, letting the small robot fill the rucksack with the bags. After it was filled you checked the weight, “I think we’re done for now, we should head back.”

“Okiedokie!” Gir squealed, running ahead of you before darting off into another direction. You didn’t pay him any mind, instead allowing yourself to check the electronics aisle for a moment to see if there was something Dib could use. Your hands touched one of the long-dead tablets until something smashed nearby, making you wince. “Gir?” You looked back, just in time to spot something skittering away.

Your rucksack was immediately dropped and you took out your laser sword, because whatever just darted away was bigger than your little robot by about four feet. You headed towards where it ran, checking the corners carefully while trying to think. Scavengers wouldn’t be running from you, and Irkens wouldn’t be trying to hide. Neither one would be scared of your presence, but regular humans would.

“You don’t have to run.” You turned a corner again to see something flee, a flash of brown hair. Your eyes went down to the weapon in your hands and you let out a small sigh, returning it to your holster and raising your hands. If it was a trap then it wouldn’t matter. “Okay, I get it, Bellona with a scary weapon, I swear I’m not going to kill you.”

Your footsteps lead you to the entrance of the back room, and it was the most peculiar sight.

It looked like a small bunker, there were various makeshift tents and about five or so sleeping bags. Two children were huddled in the far corner trying to do their best to hide upon seeing you, there was a young woman holding a shovel and an older woman with a shotgun. A man also had his own shotgun, poised at you while his arms were shaking, as if in a fright.

You kept your hands raised, “Well, shit.” You had to think fast, taking a step back and praying that Gir wasn’t anywhere close to you. “Alright, calm down. I’m safe, okay?” You attempt to smile.

“Are you one of them?” A child questioned, a little boy.

“Timmy quiet!” The woman snapped, “If you know what’s good for you then you will leave right now!” She said threateningly, “Scavengers aren’t welcomed!”

You blink, “Scavenger?” The word has you laughing slightly, “I’m not one of those.”

“Then explain you and that robot pilfering our food!” The man scowled, “Only scavengers come here to steal whatever they need!”

“I’m only collecting food for my own people.” You say calmly, “I’m Bellona, with the NVR, Nevada Resistance.”

He narrowed his eyes, “I ain’t heard of no Bellona.”

The statement practically throws you, because everyone and their mother has heard of Bellona, in which you were named that after the Goddess of War. You and Dib were well known to Irkens and Resistance members all over the country, Dib going by his moniker Mothman. If they never heard of you…

“You don’t get out of here much, do you?” You ask, lowering your hands slightly.

“Why would we leave the store? We have everything we need!” The woman gestured to her child, “I have given birth to my daughter here!”

“Oh Lordy…” You sigh out, “Look, it’s not safe here. If Scavengers or Irkens ever find you--”

“We can take care of Scavengers, young lady.” The man lowered his weapon, but only a bit. “It’s the aliens we’re concerned about.”

“The Irkens, you mean.”

“You know what they are?” The boy piped up, wide-eyed and amazed.

“Timmy, stay with your sister!”

The boy pouted and went back to his small toddler of a sibling, keeping her close. Your heart breaks at the sight and you look back at the parents, “Look, the Resistance is always looking for more people, we have children that are the age of your own kids, they will be able to get interaction with others. We have a close-knit group of people we’ve collected from our travels.”

The two adults looked skeptical, looking from you to themselves, as if considering the offer. “What else do you have to offer?” The man asked.

“How about more security for one.” You smile again, “You won’t be living in fear of being discovered by Scavengers or Irkens. I have a partner who knows everything about them, that’s how I’m able to get around so well. I’ve taken care of my fare share.”

The older girl looked stunned, “You’ve fought the aliens?”

You finally lower your hands and take out the laser sword, showing it. “That’s why they call me Bellona. I’ve killed around eight so far. If you’re with me I can assure you that nothing will happen to you.”

The girl had stars in her eyes, “Can I learn how to fight too?”

“Leah!” The mother hissed.

“We have Marine soldiers in the group that teaches everyone how to fight and use weapons.” You offer, putting the sword away.

The two adults looked concerned and thoughtful, looking at each other again and trying to speak without speaking.

“They have other children, Marie.” The man said.

“This could be a trap, Thomas.” The woman frowned. “We don’t even know this woman!”

“We can’t stay here forever!” Thomas insisted, “We’re nothing if we keep hiding for the rest of our lives, and our food is someday going to die out.”

“I’m scared, Thomas.” The woman said in a shaky voice, setting down her shotgun. “If anything happens to us--”

“MISSY I FOUND YOU!” The discussion was interrupted quickly as Gir burst into the room, the little robot leaping forward with a collection of packets in his arms. “I found seeds--” He dropped them suddenly and waved at the other people, “New people!”

Marie screamed as soon as Gir burst into the room and Thomas clutched his gun, only to stare at the little robot bewilderedly, “That's the robot!”

You smiled and knelt down beside Gir, “Gir, do me a favor, my rucksack was left in the electronics department. Go and get it for me.”

The small robot nodded quickly and saluted you, “Okay Missy!” With that he trotted off with a hum, leaving everyone else in the room staring transfixed over what just happened.

“What on Earth is that?” Marie cried out.

“A standard-issue SIR unit, one of the Irken’s little sidekicks. My partner took it and reprogrammed the little guy to work for us. He’s pretty good, has a tonne of weapons and is quick to defend.”

“Cool!” The little boy smiled, “Daddy I wanna go with the nice lady!”

“Me too!” The older girl begged, “The Resistance sounds fun.”

Marie looked hurt but she couldn’t help but feel curious. “Would it be better or worse than staying safe?” She asked her husband.

“We can’t keep hiding forever,” Thomas whispered.

After a moment Gir skipped back in lugging the rucksack with him, “Missy, we need to leave! The sun’s startin’ to go down!”

You gather the seed packets and cram them into the sack. “Alright, if you want to come with me we have to get going quickly. Once the light is gone the Scavengers will come out and they’re not all that fun to be around.”

Thomas frowned, “Leah, help your brother and sister, we need to gather what we need.”

“There’s no time.” You stop him quickly, “We can always come back for supplies, right now you’re the ones that matter.”

“But what about our sleeping bags--”

“We have barracks.” You interrupt Marie, smiling reassuringly, “You’ll be able to have a bed.”

The little boy, Timmy, wandered over to you, “Ma’am, what about Mr. Zachary?” He looked up at you, pouting.

The two parents look over at him before coming to a realization, “Yes, Zachary.” Thomas said, “We need to find Zachary.”

You frown, “Who’s Zachary?”

“He’s really tall and he has glasses and he lives where the tires are!” Timmy grinned.

“He arrived here about two weeks ago trying to avoid the rain.” Marie explained, “We didn’t trust him at first but all he told us was that he wanted some place to settle and he wasn’t trying to stir up trouble. We allowed him to stay and he had kept to himself as promised. He sometimes busies himself with the electronics. I don’t feel comfortable leaving him behind.”

The possibility of bringing in one more person was on your mind, and you debated the option of going over to find him versus leaving. It wouldn’t be fair to that person if you just upped and left with the small family and leave him fending for himself for another night. Who knows what could happen between now and tomorrow. You couldn’t come back to get him. “Gir.” You turn your attention to the little robot, “I want you to stay with these people and keep them safe, take them to the entrance and wait for me to arrive.”

“Yes, my mistress!” His eyes went red for a beat and he saluted you, going back to teal instantly as you left the room. You headed instantly for the automotive section, only stopping when someone tugged on your sleeve. You turned around, Timmy was staring up at you with his brown eyes. “Daddy said to take you to him. Zachary doesn’t trust strangers.”

You nod once and allow him to lead you to the other side of the store. It was getting quiet, and the light from outside was slowly fading, setting the store into shadows. You bit your lip out of habit as the boy, still brave in the dark, led you forward. “Mr. Zachary!” He called out once the tires were visible.

There was a sound of something crashing and someone was grunting. You took out your flashlight and turned it on, following the noise. It settled onto a tall, blonde man with round glasses covering his blue eyes, the man looking skittish and quite horrified at the sight of you. “What is this?” He shouted. “Who are you?”

Timmy went over to him, “Daddy says hurry, we gotta leave and he doesn’t wanna leave you behind.”

“Eh?” He frowned, looking down at the boy before back up to you. The light seemed to be blinding him and you lowered it, though it didn’t take care of the fact that none of you were becoming any more visible.

“We need to leave right now before the Scavengers decide to appear.” You tell him, holding out your free hand. “I’m Bellona, with the NVR.”

He blinks owlishly at the sound of your voice and soon snaps out of it, reaching out tentatively to take your hand, and you feel something akin to sparks. He seems to feel it too, stumbling over his words, “M-My name is Zachary.” He sounds it out carefully. “What do you mean you’re all leaving?”

You wanted to linger on the feeling of his hand but other things are on your mind. “Questions later.” You say hurriedly, turning around. “Hurry.”

You begin to move and Timmy seems to beg Zachary to follow him, and so you stop until you hear the approaching footsteps. A smile plays at your lips and you proceed to lead them towards the entrance, and soon you can see Gir’s glowing teal eyes in the dusk.

You hear a sharp intake of breath from behind you but you pay it no mind as Gir lets out a shriek and runs to jump into your arms. “Missy we’re ready!” He cried happily. It looked like that Thomas had your rucksack and Marie was carrying her youngest, and you grin.

“Follow me, we’re not that far.”

Outside of the building it’s a little more lit up, the sun was still setting, giving you enough twilight to work with. You lead the group to your jeep while Gir leaps up onto the hood of the vehicle. “Zachary sits up with me, and the children will need to sit on your laps. Timmy, you sit with Zachary, and don’t worry about Gir, he keeps himself at the hood.”

“Imma security measure!” He squealed.

You let out a chuckle and turn to the group, your face visible now. The sight of you seems to pass Zachary’s recognition and he does a double-take, opening his mouth and shutting it again before rubbing his arms subconsciously. “I guess I can do that.” He says then, taking Timmy’s hand and taking him to the front seat. You let out a brief whistle and put yourself in the driver’s seat, waiting for the rest of them to get in their positions. There’s a tablet strapped to the dashboard of your vehicle and you press a button. “Gir, I need a satellite connection.”

“Okiedokie!” His antennae began to extend and soon your tablet came to life, allowing you to dial.

_ “Bellona?” _ The voice that appeared caused Zachary to choke on air, but you didn’t pay it any mind.

“Mothman, I’m coming back.”

_ “It’s nearly dark! What took you so long?” _

“I found a family, we’re coming in with six new people.”

Dib seemed to recount that, thinking,_ “We have enough beds, did you get the food?” _

“Not enough, but we can return tomorrow. Gir found us some seeds and we can begin hollowing out the top of that cave for some sunlight, as per my suggestion.”

_ “I still say we use the waterfall.” _

“I don’t want birds attacking my crops, Mothman.”

_ “The waterfall is completely logical and you know it, Bellona.” _

You started up the vehicle and sigh, driving out of the parking lot. “We’ll discuss it later.”

_ “Waterfall.” _

The connection cut after that, and Gir giggled madly. “He’s riiiight!” He sing-songed.

“I know he’s right.” You mutter irritably.

“You two sound… close.” Zachary spoke up suddenly, having watched the exchange with a look of disgust.

You grip the wheel slightly, “We… used to be in a relationship.”

The words seem to spark some kind of interest into Zachary, and he looks at you. “Used to?”

“Alien invasions don’t really work well for…” You pause, glancing at the child on his lap. “There’s children here.”

“You two sounded like a lovely couple.” Marie chided, smiling. “I hope you can make it work, everyone needs someone in these dire times.”

You keep your eyes on the road, hitting the backroads and heading west. “There’s someone else anyway.” You say to her, “It really doesn’t matter anymore, though.”

You didn’t notice the thoughtful look on Zachary’s face.

* * *

The family, who were known as the Kaufmans, didn’t expect how many children were actually in your group, nor how many people there were in general. The Resistance home was a cavern in the side of a canyon, though it wasn’t a naturally made one. Gir was handier than they thought he was.

“We collected most of everything from Area 51, including all the beds. Everything you see here is mostly from the Government testing site.” You explain as you give the family a tour, “Our Resistance facility extends for a few miles, we possess about five vehicles, two of them being Irken standard Voot Cruisers. Those are off limits unless you get strict training from Dib to learn how to fly them, only he knows the controls thoroughly - but they’re still tempramental.”

Someone began to chuckle and you glanced back, seeing how Zachary was amused. You roll your eyes, “Irken technology is quite advanced, but it’s useful to all of us. Dib makes use of everything we salvage from my encounters.”

”Are you the only one that can kill an Irken?” Marie questioned. ”I had no idea you have a bounty on your head.”

You chuckled, ”I highly doubt that I’m the only one that can kill them, but I prove to be a problem for Irkens. I learned everything from Mothman. He knows all of their weaknesses, and that's how I learned what to do.”

”Does Mothman ever leave the base?” Thomas asked.

”No, his safety is too fragile outside of these walls. Other than myself, Mothman is also on the top of the wanted list. We have personal ties with Zim himself and so we’re the most wanted.”

”You met the Overlord?” Leah gasped.

”More like went to school with him.” You corrected, and there were a few gasps. You didn't think about how shocked they were, everyone was always shocked once they find out your connection to Zim. ”I had a good history with Zim.” You continue, smiling thinly.

”The Overlord… sounds… fearful and terrifying.” Zachary spoke up suddenly, ”what was your history with such a being?”

You stop walking, halting the group as you thought about it. You couldn't really say you fucked him once, could you? That's the extent of how close you two were, closer than Dib could ever be to him. It was the one time in your life that made you realize that you didn't love Dib like you thought you did. The realization that Dib didn't excite you like how Zim had. Your link to him was a touch that felt like fire on your skin.

”He was my best friend.” You explain after a moment of silence.

You start moving again, taking them through the barracks and into the dining room. ”Everyone here has a job.” You explain. ”We have military officers that help me on missions. We also have cooks, caretakers for the children, medics, plumbers and electricians that help us stay out of the dark ages. Anything you are able to do, we can find a place for you.”

”I was a school teacher.” Marie offered, ”Do the children have any active schooling?”

You smile at her, ”You’re our first teacher, but no, we’ve been too busy to teach...” Your attention goes to Thomas. ”What about you?”

”Well, I worked in an office but after the Invasion I took up farming.”

Your eyes brighten at the word farming. ”Just what we need! Mothman will have a use for you.” You look over at Zachary. ”What about you?” You looked hopeful at the blonde.

”Well… I _ used to be _ a very important scientist, however I am quite skilled with computers and other aspects of technology. Some called me amazing.” He preened himself as he spoke, grinning smoothly at you.

Your enthusiasm was quickly dropped like a rock at Zachary’s pompous attitude. ”Oh you're going to be one of _ those _.” You mutter under your breath, something he heard and reacted the way you expected, shutting himself up before he said something else and folding his arms irritably. You pay him no mind, because those with attitudes were always dealt with accordingly. You remembered one of the soldiers who obviously had trouble understanding that you, a woman, were able to fight and be a dangerous soldier rather than a girl who was meant to be in the kitchen making him food. He got a very good wake-up call.

“Whatever your talent, we will find a place for you.” You turn around and gesture to the table, “This Resistance hasn’t been around for long, this is our second year here and we have a few goals in mind. Mothman and I began way back East, half of our members have been with us when we were forced to move, so we’re running behind. We need a farm, we need animals for sustainable food. The food situation in the city isn’t going to last forever.”

Thomas raised his hand, “I know where some chickens are.”

Your head perked his way, “Thomas I’m liking you more and more.”

Zachary let out a loud ‘tch’ sound but when both of you looked at him he appeared to be studying the wall.

“We can get a couple tomorrow.” You continue, grinning. “If we can catch a couple of chickens and probably a rooster, then we will be in a good place.”

The door opened up then and you turned, grinning at the sight of Dib. He blinked, counting the number of new inhabitants and smiling. “Hello.”

“And this is Mothman.” You say with a smile, “Mothman, this is Thomas, Marie, Leah, two little stragglers we picked up along the way and the man wandering around is Zachary.”

Timmy broke from the group to run over to you, “Bellona says you’re a supergenius, is that true?”

You snort in amusement at the title, “I didn’t say it like _ that _.”

Dib let out a nervous chuckle, “Well, it’s not that hard to learn what I do, I just had the right tools and a wandering mind… and an obsession with hacking into government mainframes to look for evidence of aliens.” He winced after saying it, as if it was the lamest piece of truth he had.

“We made a hundred dollar bet on the apocalypse.” You say to the boy, smirking.

“Wait, what?” Marie stepped forward to intercept her son, “You _ knew _ this was going to happen?”

“Well, I had a good idea about what might happen.” Dib clarified, “I’ve been watching Zim since I was ten years old.”

“I met Mothman during middle school,” You explain, “Back then I was obsessed with an apocalypse, but for me it was mostly zombies and whatever Mad Max depicted the future as. Mothman convinced me that Zim was real, but I wasn’t so sure on him actually controlling Earth. At the time he was… very small and ...inept.”

Zachary held back a loud bark of laughter behind his hand and you grin, because it was very funny at the time and you understood the amusement. “Yeah, that was my reaction exactly.” You agree, grinning. Dib didn’t even look amused, rolling his eyes at the both of you.

“Clearly I won the bet.” He looked down to stare at his nails boredly, “You still haven’t given me that 100 bucks.”

“Hold on.” You hold up a finger and dig your hands into your jacket pockets, humming in false concern before checking your jean pockets, the back pockets, then checking the inside of your shoe. “Oh, that’s right, money doesn’t work here anymore.”

Zachary couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore, bending over and eliciting out hearty chuckles. They sounded nearly familiar, reminding you of Zim’s laugh.

Dib let out a tired sigh, “Anyway, I think it’s time to send your new family off to bed.”

“I’m not sleepy!” Timmy cried out, but Leah was cradling little Evalin and the baby was already snoozing. You looked envious, because if that baby slept through the current discussion than she was going to make it through this ordeal. You reach down to ruffle Timmy’s hair and smile at him.

“I think Mothman’s right, kiddo. We’ve been through a lot today.”

Timmy pouted but eventually went back to his mother. You glance over at Zachary and thought for a moment, “Actually, you,” You pointed directly at him, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Zachary went rigid and looked over at Dib before tearing his eyes away, nodding hesitantly, “Right, sure.”

You proceeded to show the Kaufmans to their beds before coming back. Dib was already nursing an energy drink from his personal stash. You knew he hated them.

“We need to start growing coffee.” He took another sip out of the drink and cringed.

“I’m sure when I find them beans I can get right on it, Boss.” You wink at him, going towards Zachary, who looked slightly unnerved. “So this fellow here says he’s a scientist and a techie, I thought you’d might want a helper, you know, someone to train so you could _ find some time to sleep _.”

Dib looked mildly offended, “I can’t just train anyone to do my job, (Y/N), I have a certain way of doing things--”

“Your name is (Y/N)?” Zachary spoke up suddenly, and you cast a hard glare at Dib. “Why don’t you tell everyone, _ Dib _?”

Dib winced, “Oops…” He sounded completely tired now, not even paying Zachary any mind.

You made your way back over to Dib and plucked the energy drink from his hand. “How long has it been since you’ve gotten any sleep?”

“(Y/N)!” Dib whined. The two of you temporarily forget that Zachary is even there while you put your hands on Dib’s shoulders and turn him around to walk him back to where he came from, leaving the drink on the table. “Stop!” Dib cried, “You’re acting like my mother again!”

“You’re in need of an assistant.” You tell him, walking him back to his own personal room. “Now if you leave that room then I will kindly kick your ass.” A smile plays on your lips as you shove him inside. “Gir!” You call out.

The wait for the robot wasn’t a long one, and soon the little metal goblin was right behind you, “Yeeees?”

You point to Dib’s room, “Make sure your master gets some sleep and keep him from doing anything else.”

“I can do that!” The robot cried, skittering into Dib’s room, “Maary! Time for sleeep!”

“I’m not going to forget this.” Dib complained from his bed, kicking off his left boot.

“Yada yada yada.” You shut the door behind you, making your way down the hallway and to your own room. Zachary’s presence had left your mind at this time while you take off your jacket and toss it over the metal chair. There wasn’t much inside your room versus Dib’s, he had at least every electronic device available. You were minimal. Just a cot and the metal table that was snatched from the Area 51 haul. The only piece of technology you possessed was a tablet device that Dib fixed up for you. It connected to his private network as well as the Membrane Satellites, which still possessed a good use of the internet.

Professor Membrane was still alive, having ran off to Canada to take control of the resistance over there. The Irkens didn’t dare touch Canada, it was too cold for them and thus the best defense Membrane had against them. There were many countries that the Irkens wouldn’t touch because of the cold or if the rain was too frequent, but everywhere else, they had a presence. Germany, Mexico, Japan, Africa, China. Russia was a hit and miss, no one knew how things were there. The NVR was one of few Resistance groups in the United States, but there were many others in the other occupied countries, and everyone relied on Dib’s knowledge and expertise as well as Membrane’s security. In fact, the entire Membrane Family was on the most-wanted list, as they were the only ones who could ever overturn everything Zim has created.

You seemed to be counted as part of that family, due to your closeness to Dib. You were on par with Gaz, as she herself had her own amount of kills. The last thing you remembered, she had decided to find Zim on her own so she could kill the parasite at its source. You somewhat felt sorry for Zim because of it, but he had it coming to him.

For the two years since he had conquered Earth, no one found out where he had gone to, no one knew where he went. He seemed to just vanish, and Dib had the theory that he had finally been allowed to go back to his leaders so he could go to another planet and repeat the process. You were met with mixed feelings upon the theory. You hated Zim, for one, you hated him for deceiving the planet and putting everyone through hell, but for another you understood him. Zim was sent here for this purpose alone, it was logical for him to carry out his mission. He was an alien, after all, and ten years of assimilating with the humans wasn’t going to change that. That and… you didn’t want to think of why you _ missed _ him.

“(Y/N).”

You startle at the voice so badly you almost fall out of your bed, looking over to your door and spotting Zachary. The sight of him made your eyes narrow, “You’re not supposed to be back here.”

The man gestured a thumb behind himself, “You left me sitting in that room.”

The initial shock leaves you and you sigh, remembering. You were about to speak until he steps further into your room, looking around with a judgmental eye. “Why is it that you and Dib are over in this area while the rest of us are sleeping in the less fancy dirt hovels?” He questions, quirking an eyebrow.

“Every room is a dirt hovel.” You reply flatly. “Ours aren’t any better than yours, and you have one waiting for you.”

He snorted in amusement, “I don’t need to sleep.” He said matter-of-factly, moving to your chair and sitting down backwards, folding his arms and settling his chin on them. “So you said you knew the Overlord.”

You adjust your sitting position and cross your legs, “Both Dib and I knew him, but yes.”

“Care to assist me with this?” He watched you steadily, “I’m having trouble envisioning you two to be the bestest of friends.”

“Well… our friendship wasn’t all that conventional.” You smile slightly, thinking back to the day you started school. “I moved there before Middle School started so Dib and Zim were already established. I wasn’t really… normal, off the bat. I told the kids that I was training for the upcoming zombie apocalypse and they instantly said I was crazy and that was that. Zim seemed to just… gravitate towards me, for some odd reason. We didn’t really talk all that much, but we would sit near each other. It wasn’t until I beat up three eighth-graders that our dynamic changed. Now that I think about it, he befriended me because I knew how to fight.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Irkens are bred to be warriors, for the most part. The best of the best become Irken Elite, and the race itself is built on aggression and bloodshed. I was the only human in that school that would actively fight other kids who were bigger and stronger than me and I guess… that caught his attention? I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but it makes perfect sense now. I… think that’s why he took such a wild interest in me.”

You go quiet as you think about Prom, the way you two fought each other and the passionate aftermath… ”There were a lot of things I was blind to back then.” You mumble, looking back at Zachary and finally moving to stand. ”Come on. You don't live here.” You go and tug on his shirt, and he glances up at you through his glasses before eventually standing. The man was easily taller than you. ”Tomorrow you’re going to work with Dib.”

”I rather work with you than him.” He gave you a small grin, ”You seem more tolerable.”

That makes you chuckle because it sounded accurate. Dib wasn't easy to work with. ”Depending on what happens, you might be coming with me to capture chickens.”

Zachary made a face at the task before sighing, ”If you must.”

You lead him to the door and guide him back out to the barracks, watching him choose the farthest bed away from the other sleeping members. You gave him a faint smile and head back to your own room.

All you could do was think of Zim before finally giving in to sleep.


	3. Chicken Games

”MISSY!” Gir’s voice was always the first to rip you out of your sleep. He always did it at the same time every day, as if Dib conspired with the robot to make sure you never slept in longer than he did. You let out a tired groan and crack your eye open, staring into the teal eyes of the robot that was peering at you with a big smile.

”Go away.” You demand.

”Nuh-uh!” Gir shook his head. ”If Mary has to work then you do too!”

”Tell Mary that he can kiss my ass.” You say it a little louder so the man behind the door can hear you, knowing all too well that Dib was lingering there. He let out a snort of amusement and finally opened the door a little wider.

”Come on, you’re going to miss breakfast.” He watched you with an amused smile as you buried yourself in your tattered blanket, maneuvering covertly to pull on your underwear. ”Like I haven't seen it.” He comments blandly.

”Give a lady some privacy.” You bark out.

Dib rolled his eyes and left the room, but Gir stayed, watching you struggle with your bra and giggling madly. He began to rummage your floor and pick up a shirt and jean shorts to offer you. You wordlessly take them. The routine was always the same. You fought for more sleep until Gir or Dib forced you awake. You dressed only to go to the communal showers so you can wash yourself, using the clothes you came in with for the day’s work. It was 6am by the time you walked into the kitchen with wet hair, rolling your eyes when one of the soldiers wolf-whistled at the sight of your legs.

”Shut up.” You adjust the holster on your waist before sitting down. There was already the smell of food in the air, spam and rice it seemed. Everyone was eating it, all but Zachary who had nothing but rice.

”Don't eat meat?” You questioned Zachary, quirking a brow.

”I’m a vegetarian.” He murmured quietly, as if it was a horrible secret. A soldier next to him snorted and rolled his eyes.

”Fucking pansies and your rabbit food. You’re not allowed to be picky at this time, you fucking--”

”Pat.” Dib spoke up, glaring at him. ”Remember what we said, we are not forcing people to conform to a single dietary restriction.”

Pat sneered, ”Irkens are allergic to meat!” He gestured to Zachary. ”He could be Irken for all we know.”

”That's what you said about David and he's Hindu, he’s not fucking allowed to eat beef! Then we have Robert, who is actually allergic to beef. Remember Robert?” You say defensively.

Everyone remembered Robert, even Robert remembered Robert, the man in question folding his arms and never casting his eyes onto Pat.

”Irkens have a pack, Pat, look at Zachary’s back.” Dib said irritably. ”Stop being a fucking asshole.”

You notice Zachary visibly relax, and you feel slightly bad for him. Pat didn't make it easy for anyone but he was useful to have around. It was a horrible fact that they had to live with a man who could be irritating but if you kicked him out he would possibly turn on you and your whole family. ”Dib, the Kaufmans may be lost...”

Dib stood up, ”Yeah I'll get on it.” He headed out of the room, and the people left over were casting a dirty glare at Pat, everyone save from the three men who knew him well enough to ignore his attitude.

An older lady with an apron smiles down at you while serving you a plate, and you watch Zachary for a moment. He is aware of your stare and looks back at you. You gesture to Pat and put a finger to your head and spinning it, something the man didn’t understand in the slightest but that was alright.

After a couple bites of your food you greet Thomas and Marie as they enter. “Thomas, you and Zachary are coming with me today.”

Thomas smiled, “Really? What for?”

“You said there were chickens near the place you lived, right?” You grin, “I think we’re going to collect a few of them.”

“Is that why you are dressed in shorts, Mija?” The older woman mused.

“Yes, Abuela.” You reply, feeling like a child every time she addressed you, “If I’m chasing down chickens then doing it in my jeans will get cumbersome after a while.” It was a sight people rarely saw, you in anything that exposed too much skin. It was a requirement in the Nevada desert, shorts and a tank top, you even had a pair of sandals somewhere in your room. Clothes weren’t a rare commodity when you went hunting for food, and anyone got whatever they needed.

“(Y/N), dear,”

You tilt your head to the mention of your name, and Marie smiled, “Dib told us, don’t worry, but will you do us a favor? We have some things leftover in that superstore that mean a lot to us.”

The request didn’t sound all that difficult, and you consider everything everyone needs to get. “I believe this means we’re taking the van.” You were excited on that part, grinning from ear to ear. “The Mothvan!”

“I heard that!” Dib cried from another room.

Zachary snorted in amusement for the pun, “I get it.” He grinned, “_ The Mothvan _.”

“The Mothvan sounds like the Batmobile.” Timmy piped up, and a few other kids repeated the word, Gir leading them into a song.

“It’s a black van so it fits.” You slowly grin, watching Dib burst into the room looking unamused and trying to glare at you.

“Try to be serious, (Y/N).”

“You’re just sad that it took you until an Invasion to get your own personal vehicle.” You comment smoothly as the children and Gir sang. Pat shoved himself from his seat and grumbled unintelligibly before storming out of the room. 

You take another bite of your breakfast, slowly finishing it off before standing up, “Alrighty gentleman, let’s catch some chickens.”

You led Thomas and Zachary towards the garage, filled with one jeep, one van, a moving truck, and two alien vehicles. You point out the Voot Cruisers to Thomas, “Now these babies, these are top of the line.” You slapped the side of one of them. “It reaches speeds not even the fastest car in the world can climb to, and it’s twice as durable.”

Thomas put his hands on the glass pane, “Amazing! Where did you get this?” He ran his hands across the metal, trying to peer into the cockpit.

“Two different ambushes led me to these babies.” You explain, pressing your hand into the sensor. The glass pane slid open and you hopped in like you owned it. “I didn’t know how to drive the first one so Dib had to instruct me on how to fly it while I was taking it home, because they demolished my last vehicle. I almost crashed into the canyon.”

Zachary leaned against one of them, watching you appraisingly, “You seem to be familiar with it now, perhaps you’re not as inept as you assume.”

“Well not all of us are born swimming in technology.” You say defensively, “I’d like to see you fly it.”

The blonde quirked a brow, “Oh I can probably fly that thing easy peasy.”

You roll your eyes, “Not until you learn the language.” You put your fingers on the waiting console, sliding it down to a setting and tapping three certain spots. It activated instantly, jumping up to hover into the air. Thomas jumped back once it did, his eyes wide.

You do the same four commands in reverse and it lands back into place, going dormant once more. “Once you work with Dib, you’ll be tackling this tech a lot and you’ll find out that it’s almost perfect.” You hop back out, landing on your feet. “As for me, I prefer hands-on approaches.” You shut the Voot down before leading them to the black van. “I’m sure you can drive a stick shift, right?” You turn to both of the men, waiting for an answer, Zachary stares blankly at the vehicle and looks over to Thomas, and thankfully the dark-haired man nodded.

“It’s been a while since I’ve driven a stick-shift to be honest.” He says shyly.

You smirk, grabbing the handle and sliding open the van. Inside the van there was shag carpeting and a longer seat in the back that folded into a bed, a box of tools and one tattered recliner sitting opposite the driver’s seat. Thomas climbs inside but Zachary looks doubtful, giving the inside a skeptical look before deciding to sit in the passenger’s seat, though that didn’t look like the better choice either.

You slide the door shut and round the van to enter the driver’s side, sliding into the seat and putting on the seatbelt. “Strap yourself in.”

Zachary gave you a questionable look, “It’s pretty strange to assume that people are following the basic driving rules and regulations while aliens have conquered the planet.”

“Fine, if I crash into something then your head will burst through that window right in front of you and I’ll be laughing.” You smile thinly, keeping his stare until he rolls his eyes and shoves the seatbelt on.

You let out a small whistle and start the van up, jiggling the stick-shift before putting it into first gear and leading it out towards an opening. On the dashboard was a tablet that was hooked into the vehicle itself, and you quickly tapped it. “This will tell us if any Voot Cruisers are flying nearby.”

So far the only blip on the map was your own vehicle, and you knew that Dib was keeping track of your progress as you drove back into Las Vegas. The sun was still rising and the morning looked good. You wanted to find a coffee maker and get Dib some ground coffee, despite how it might be stale. The bags were vacuum packed, right?

You glance over at Zachary, who was shifting in his seat, looking uncomfortable. “So…” You take a quick look over at him, “What’s your story anyway? You know mine but I don’t know yours.”

Zachary looked over at you, turning in his seat until he’s facing you. That seems to make him feel better. “Are you sure you want to know?” He asked, “It’s a pretty long story.”

“We have time.” You say.

“Well…” He took a long pause as he thought, “I come from a… large… _ family _ .” He directed his eyes down to his hands, “A really large family. I used to be the smallest--er-- _ youngest _ one, and I assumed I was the favorite. Then my… _ parents _ died in a science experiment mishap. After the deaths, my brothers became the ones in charge, because they were ta-- _ older _ than I was. I assumed we would get along, that they loved and appreciated me too but I guess I was blind at the time.” He looked slightly bitter for a moment, “I wanted to become something amazing, but they… decided to send me away…” He sighed then, thinking. “They… sent me to a _ boarding school _ , at first I thought it was so I could prove myself among my family but it turns out they only did it to get rid of me. The place was… horrible. Another _ country _, everything was weird and strange, and on my first day, I caught the sights of one of the students there. He decided to do his best to terrorize me because he found out who my family was.”

You frowned, “Well that sounds shitty of that kid.”

Zachary snorted in dry amusement, “You don’t know the half of it. He was on my ass for years, wanting to do his best to torment me. No one liked him, really, he was the weirdest kid there. Though he managed to make other students be wary of me, I never really had a friend. Then a… girl transferred into the school. I didn’t think anything of her at the time, she was weird too, but she would do one thing that others wouldn’t. She began to just _ talk _ to me, as if I was a normal person. She was different from the others, an outcast but it never bothered her. Then she befriended my rival, and I had a feeling that he’d try to turn her against me like he did everyone else. Though, when she found out who my family was… she…” He paused, looking at you for a moment and smiling slightly, “She didn’t treat me any differently. She didn’t do what the others did and talk about me behind my back or give me funny looks, she just understood and went on as if things were normal.”

“Who was your family?” You ask before you could help yourself, “The way you talk about them it seems like they’re a problem.”

Zachary blinked, glancing away and moving to scratch the back of his neck, “It was… a… crime family!” He said quickly.

That nearly sounded understandable, and it made enough sense to you that you accepted it instantly. “Oh, well that explains a lot.”

He nodded, “Yeah, well, this girl became my friend, and… I wanted more out of it. She instead fell for my rival.” His shoulders slumped slightly, “I never agreed with it. She was better off with me, we were the most compatible. She was…” He paused, putting a finger to his chin, “Do you know the concept of _ soulmates _?”

You glance at him again and notice his expression, full of thought. “I thought that wasn’t real.” You comment, looking in the rearview mirror and watching Thomas as he was fully fixated on the story.

“Well, that was what we were. It exists.” Zachary says factually, “I didn’t believe it, I always heard of such a thing but I didn’t believe it until… it’s too personal to explain.” He turns back to stare out the window. “After the Invasion, I never thought I’d be able to find her again.”

The story sounded heartbreaking, really. You started to wonder if that was what was between you and Zim, why his touch burned your skin and why you couldn’t stop thinking about him even though logic told you that he was the enemy. “I’m sure you’ll find her.” You say quietly, unable to get rid of his memory from your head. “Just like how I’m sure I’ll find someone that’s important to me as well.”

Zachary nodded, “I have a pretty good feeling.”

Someone choked out a sob, and you glanced back, smiling as Thomas was trying his hardest not to cry. “Are you okay Thomas?”

“I’m sorry, forgive me, I’m just… I’m a sucker for love stories.” He laughed through his tears, “Zachary’s story is always so heartwarming and sad.”

If Thomas knew Zachary’s story then it meant that they knew each other for a while, and you smile. “It’s a lovely story.” You echo the sentiment, finally reaching the suburbs. “Thomas, do you know your way around the city?”

“Oh yes, I know every street.” He smiled.

You come to a stop and unbuckle yourself, “Then will you take us to the neighborhood?” You proceed to hop out while Thomas climbs up front, and you climb into the passenger seat. Zachary is already in the back, settling himself onto the couch. “So first you need to put the van into first gear…”

You help Thomas with the stick-shift and soon he’s driving as if he never had forgotten, leading the three of you towards another part of Las Vegas and down into a neighborhood. You can already hear a rooster crowing and your eyes go wide.

“We’re going to be enjoying some fried eggs soon boys!” You cry out, grinning madly as Thomas took you closer before parking next to the house. You practically jump out of the van and jog to the back yard, stopping as you come across a small community of chickens that flap wildly at your presence. “They were just left here to breed.” You say in amazement.

Thomas is the next one at your side and Zachary is rolling up his sleeves, looking unsure. “Do they bite?” He questions.

Thomas chuckles. “Come on Zachary, we’re going to catch us some chickens.”

“Get three!” You say aloud.

The sight was… amazing, really. Three humans scrambling to catch chickens, and you were glad that you had put on only shorts and left your jacket at home. The chickens were hard to catch, and for a half-hour of trying to catch one of them individually, Thomas suggested that all three of you focus on one chicken at a time. It was easier to corner a chicken and make an unlucky volunteer grab the animal to carry them back to the van. It was amusing that Zachary was always the unlucky volunteer, almost screaming as he ran each bird back into the van and shutting the rear doors quickly before they got back out. It was quite impressive that he made it out without a scratch, the man doubling over as soon as the rooster was inside and leaning against the side of the van.

“I’m not doing this again!” He called out, glaring at you and Thomas with contempt. You end up giggling at his glare and it catches him off-guard, his cheeks darkening slightly before turning away from you.

“I think we deserve something after that.” You muse, “Okay it’s back to the superstore to get your things, we should pick up some seed while we’re at it.”

“Do you already have something for the chickens, like a coop or a penned off area?” Thomas looked at you curiously. When you didn’t answer, Zachary looked at you as well, their eyes trained on your nervous grin.

“I--”

“_ I knew it. _” Zachary said before you could answer, glaring at you. “You always--” He caught himself quickly, “You’re the type that does things first before thinking about it, aren’t you? Where the fuck are we going to find all these supplies?”

“Easy.” You gesture to the van, “We have a hitch on the Mothvan, all we need is to find a trailer. We go to a farm outlet and gather what we need and bam.”

“How are we going to find all of this?” Thomas frowned.

You held up a finger and popped open the passenger door, grabbing the tablet from the dashboard and tapping a few buttons. “The nearest supply store is further downtown.”

Zachary didn’t look convinced, but said nothing, shoving himself past you to enter the passenger seat. “Thomas can sit with the chickens.”

You looked over at Thomas and he smiled slightly, “Zachary has a bit of an attitude sometimes.” He said quietly, “He means well.”

“Uh-huh.” You make your way to the driver’s seat and climb in, setting the GPS on the tablet after plugging it back into the van. Thankfully Dib set the van up with a powerful antenna, or else you would have needed Gir.

The drive was silent save for the clucking of chickens that was anything but quiet, and when you attempted to turn on the radio you were met with an Irken radio station, the metallic hisses and clicks meeting your ears as you tried to understand what they could be said before it became music. Irken music was… different. Dib once told you that it all translated into propaganda that idolized the Empire and the Tallests. It all held down familiar tunes, however, all of their music sounded like commercial jingles from the 1970s. After a moment Zachary became irritated with listening to it and switched the radio off, as if it was offensive to his ears. So instead, you took up some music from your tablet, music that Dib ripped from his own collection, which was extremely old 1990s rock music and pop hits, but you couldn’t really be picky. You found yourself singing Semi-Charmed Life from Third Eye Blind, and it wasn’t long until Thomas joined you. The singing, however, made Zachary look at you like you had two heads and you stopped briefly, smiling at him.

“I like to see you do better.” You say in a challenging voice. He almost looked like you slapped him before he folded his arms.

“I’m not going to start bellowing at the top of my lungs like some sort of _ child _.” He said offendedly.

“Sucks to be you.” You went back to singing, turning off at the exit and driving into the parking lot of the home improvement warehouse. Your eyes widen at the jackpot before you, rows of trailers just waiting to be filled up and taken away followed by displays of various farming items. “Score!” You cry out, parking up close and running out. “Alright, we need a trailer, a chicken coop, some seed, and fencing. We’re going to be looking for other animals after these, fencing is a must."

Thomas parted from your side to look for seed while Zachary looked at you the entire time. You didn’t notice for how long he was watching you as you looked over the trailer hitches before choosing one. When you smacked the trailer you smiled, “We’re going to need to get this hooked up.” You say then.

Zachary glanced around before grinning, “Let me do that. Go on inside and look for supplies.”

You quirk a brow at him, “You sure you can handle it yourself? It’s pretty heavy.”

“Psh, it’ll be easy!” Zachary waved you off, waiting expectantly, “Shoo.”

The thought of Zachary actively struggling to hook up a trailer was amusing to think about but you eventually gave in to his demands, brushing your hair back, “If you get it hooked up before I come back, I guess I’ll kiss you.”

You meant it as a joke, really, because you had every doubt in the world, but the challenge seemed to make the man look even more sure of himself. “I’m holding you to that bet.”

You roll your eyes and let go of your hair, heading on inside with your tablet. What you didn’t see as you retreated were metal extensions extending from the middle of Zachary’s back. You ignored the urge to look back, instead going for a large cart and perusing the aisles. You collected whatever looked useful, even getting some projects for the children. Soon you crossed paths with Thomas, finding a couple bags of seed and fencing wire in his cart.

”I think we have everything.” You say happily, already assuming you were going to have to finish Zachary’s job for him. ” Let's go.”

You and Thomas make your way out the entrance just in time to see Zachary strapping down the chicken coop he had found near the entrance. It looked a little weather-worn but a little sanding and a paint job would fix it easily. Though, the only thing you were starting at was Zachary, who had hooked up the trailer and loaded the chicken coop by himself and looked rather smug at the way your jaw was hanging.

”I believe I won the bet.” He said playfully.

You swallow thickly, because he did. ”Yeah…” Your voice breaks as you reply, deciding to load the rest of the trailer to distract yourself.

By the time the sun was starting to set, you all had been able to get everything you needed and everything that belonged to the Kaufmans, Zachary staying with the chickens and keeping the van running so they wouldn't die. The three of you returned to a full reception, setting up the chicken coop near the waterfall close to your base. You had two of the soldiers set up the fencing as you kept the floodlights running.

By the time it was midnight you felt exhausted, lingering in the mess hall after everyone had gone to sleep. Dib was back in the control room to keep an eye on the Irken channels and Gir was with him. Your head drooped slightly as you fought off sleep before you forced it back up.

Someone laid their hands on your shoulders and it woke you up instantly, the touch sending a familiar sensation down your spine. You looked up and saw Zachary looking down at you. ”Oh.” You breathed, your cheeks darkening slightly.

”Come.” He ushered you to your feet, guiding you back to your room. His hand on the small of your back was the only thing you could focus on, and soon you remembered that stupid bet earlier that afternoon.

”I owe you a kiss, don't I?” You mused, stopping him at the door and turning to face the man. He chuckled slightly.

”You shouldn't assume that I'm weak.”

You gave him a once-over, knowing for a fact that his build didn't look strong. Though, he didn't look that bad either, not quite your type but still quite handsome. You flashed him a smirk, reaching up to toy with his button-up shirt collar. ”I could do worse.” You say aloud.

Your touch seems to affect him, the man shuddering just slightly before he reached up and took your face into his hands. The contact had a mutual reaction that the both of you felt instantly, the lingering burning sensation under his fingertips that made you inhale sharply. It instantly took you back to Prom. You never thought you'd feel this sensation again.

”Why?” You ask yourself more than you ask him, and he doesn't hesitate, leaning forward to press his lips against yours. The contact makes your entire body feel alive and you can't help but melt into his touch, opening your mouth so he could delve in further, but instead, he breaks the contact so he could lean his forehead against yours.

”You feel it too…” He said to you. ”There’s a reason for it. When your touch burns your partner’s skin and makes your body feel alive and invincible. When just the ritual of battle can make you excited and drunk. When the act of intimacy leaves you on fire… The only one who can give you this is your intended lifemate. Irkens feel this only with one other person the universe chooses for you. The universe has chosen you for Zim.”

You go still the longer he speaks, your breath feeling light as you pay attention to his voice and his inflections. It had begun to change to fit your memories, the same voice you longed to hear since…

”You.” You breathed, raising your head and soon realizing where the two of you are. You quickly pull him into your room and shut the door, pressing yourself flat against it as you stare wide-eyed at the man in front of you. He gives you a small grin, and you think owlishly, the realization of that Zim was currently in your room not leaving your consciousness.

”Zim.” You say.

”I’ve missed you, (Y/N).”


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For consistency, whenever Zim is in public under his disguise he is known as Zachary.

“What are you doing here?” You gasp out, doing your best to keep your voice low. The place wasn’t exactly soundproof and the last thing you wanted to do was to scream. “You’re supposed to be--”

“I know where I’m supposed to be.” Zim didn’t turn off his disguise for a good reason, and you didn’t blame him. “At least, Zim knows where he _ should _ be.” He folded his arms, “I’m here for a reason.”

You cautiously step away from the door, moving over to him and circling him. The disguise was impeccable, better than what he had back in school. As soon as you got to his back you reached forward to where his pack should be, soon touching the metal contraption that was perfectly hidden within his disguise. “Holy shit.” You breathe. The longer you stand there the more you realize that you shouldn’t be just standing here, but actually alerting Dib to his presence and quite possibly restraining the alien, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do any of that. By the time you were staring into his eyes again you pursed your lips together, trying to think. “...why are you here?” You repeat yourself.

Zim sighed, “Zim has made a mistake--”

“_ No fucking shit. _” You blurt out, and he instantly gives you a dirty look for interrupting him. You clasp a hand over your mouth, waving him on with your free hand.

“My mission was to infiltrate Earth and conquer it, easy enough.” He began, “I realized that Earth had a valuable commodity in its snacks, and I used that to my advantage. What I assumed would happen was that right after conquering this planet, I would be welcomed back to the Massive with open arms, that my leaders would realize my worth.” He looked angry all of a sudden, glaring at nothing in particular. “They lied to me. Right after I conquered the planet, they told me that they wanted me to ‘stay here’ to ‘oversee’ the snack production. I tried to convince them that I would be better off invading another planet, being where I belonged. You know what they told me?”

You uncover your mouth, watching Zim. He wasn’t happy in the slightest, almost miserable. “_ My Tallests _,” He spat out venomously, “explained it to me in simple terms that I wasn’t welcomed back in the Massive, or on Irk, that if I went back to them then I would be shot on sight. My ‘mission’ was to keep an eye on this planet and only contact them if there was a real problem.” He visibly deflated after that, looking quite sad. “Suddenly I regretted doing what I did.” He let out a long breath, “Zim felt used. Zim still feels used. They only gave me Irken soldiers to shut me up, and not even the soldiers respect me. I wanted to reverse everything, but the Tallests enjoy these snacks so much that if I try to dismantle everything then they will have me killed.” He settled himself down on your bed and settled his elbows on his knees. “So I decided that I needed to find you, out of everyone, you treated Zim with respect. You were the only one who treated me… fairly.”

_ “She didn’t treat me any differently. She didn’t do what the others did and talk about me behind my back or give me funny looks, she just understood and went on as if it were normal.” _

You sit next to him, remembering his story. His _ family _ , his _ brothers _, his… “Your story was real.” You say in bewilderment. “Everything that happened…” You didn’t really know how to feel, wringing your hands together, “Was I really the only one who treated you well?”

“(Y/N), Dib may have been thought of as insane, but he managed to make everyone look at me weird. He still implanted the seed of doubt into their heads, and they didn’t know what I really was. You knew anyway, but you didn’t care. I may have liked you at first for your battle skills, but it was your loyalty that stayed with me.” He reached over and took your hand, the simple touch holding so much more. It was still amazing that he felt the same thing you did.

“How long have you been looking for me?” You ask quietly.

“All I knew was you weren’t enslaved like the rest of them, which I wasn’t surprised. I knew you’d be somewhere in hiding… I began up where you once lived but found nothing of value, I then followed the rumors among the soldiers, everything that happens is always on their tongues, it led me down here, but after that I was at a loss. A single human that was proving to be a threat made Zim wonder if it was you, but you kept yourself hidden pretty well.”

You kept your eyes on the floor, “We should tell Dib.” You say then, “If anyone can help you--”

“He can’t know,” Zim shot you down quickly, “The Dib-human has a presence already in the network. His goal is to bring me down, not to try and understand everything. Even his sister is rumored to be hunting me down. The last thing I’m going to do is expose myself to my biggest enemy and hope for the best.”

You shift to face him, “Not if I’m on your side, Dib listens to me.”

Zim narrowed his eyes at you, “What do you think will happen when Zim is discovered? It’s not going to be a friendly gathering. You have humans who wouldn’t mind killing me, and if I was discovered the outcome wouldn’t be pretty.”

Zim’s reasons for wanting to keep quiet sounded reasonable because you knew a few people who wanted him dead. Pat was one of them, and when you thought about it, Dib wouldn’t really stop any of them from trying to kill him. Suddenly everything Zim said made more sense than you could imagine and the thought of telling Dib that Zim needed his help sounded more like a death sentence than anything. You focused on the feeling of his hand in yours, how his touch still felt intense and firey. You thought over what he told you after he kissed you.

“You came to me because you think we’re lifemates.” You say then, your voice barely above a whisper.

“It’s not a thought.” He corrected you, “Your kind has a similar concept, but for Irkens it’s a real thing that happens. Soulmates, lifemates, they are both the same.”

“I’m not even Irken.” You frown, “How does that happen?”

“Zim doesn’t question the logistics, but inter-species lifemates have been known to happen. The results are the same for any type, it’s only upon the first physical contact that you realize you have one.”

“You mean when we--had sex?”

“When we first battled.” He corrected you again, making you wonder if this was going to be a frequent thing. You thought about the fight, remembering how alive you felt while it happened. You never felt like that when you were fighting anyone else.

“...huh.”

“At that time Zim only heard rumors of such a union, I never actually assumed that the human I felt a claim to was for a valid reason.”

You blinked at his comment, feeling your face flush when you thought back to all those times he was jealous of you and Dib, all the times after your encounter with Zim that you couldn’t stop thinking about him. How your relationship crumbled because Dib didn’t make you feel alive. How even though you were part of the Resistance, you kept thinking about Zim and wishing you could see him.

Anyone would assume that this would make them a traitor to their race if all they could do was think about the enemy, but you weren’t anyone. You knew there was a reason to your slight obsession with Zim, and now it was sitting next to you, hidden away under a hologram. You suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment pass you, because at one time you were teasing Dib for his obsession with Zim only for you to become the same way - only that you had a valid excuse.

You unconsciously lean against Zim’s shoulder, because your body was slowly remembering how it was exhausted and the shock of what was going on was wearing off gradually, despite how much you wanted to think about this entire ordeal. What did this mean now? How were you going to help Zim? Did this mean that you had the answer to winning back the planet? How were you going to take back Earth?

Zim clicks his tongue as your body goes heavy and he shifts until you’re in his arms. His touch is like he says it is, inviting and something you enjoy to linger on. He also seems hesitant to let you go until he practically forces himself so he can lay you onto your bed. You close your eyes, blindly reaching for his hand and grasping it with an iron grip, tugging him back towards you before you hear him sigh. He climbs on your bed and settles down behind you. “You humans and your need for regeneration.” He comments idly, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Shut up.” You murmur, smiling slightly as you let his presence lull you into a comforting sleep.

You feel complete.

* * *

Gir is the one to burst into your room, actively shrieking at the sight of “Zachary” in your bed before the robot darted back out. It was enough to disturb both of your slumber, and as you wake up you realize you went from sleeping at his side to being practically sprawled over him, one leg overlapping another. It looked like he had fallen asleep somewhere in the night and his glasses sat askew from his face and his realistic hair was messy from his position. If one were to walk in it would look like you two had a hot and passionate night.

Fortunately for you, it was Dib that walked in. “(Y/N)?”

You opened your eyes and looked at Dib, noticing the stricken look on his face, as if he never thought you’d be caught in bed with _ anyone _.

From the way Gir was still shrieking, it seemed like you broke him as well.

“Shut that thing up!” Zachary scowled, shifting in the bed until he was sitting upright. You sighed and buried your head under your pillow.

“Gir!” Dib cried out, effectively stopping the robot before turning back to you. “Do you want to explain this?” He questioned, gesturing to you and Zachary.

You actively threw the pillow at Dib, “Gee I didn’t see the sign that restricted people from sleeping in my bed, _ mom _.” You snipe out, making Zachary snort in amusement. “We didn’t even do anything.”

“Yet.” Zachary added in smugly, earning a shove.

Dib didn’t know how to react to this, looking unnerved and annoyed at Zachary’s smug grin. He opened his mouth and shut it, not knowing what to say until he ran his hands through his hair, “You know what? Fine, you’re a grown woman, if you want to have a one-night stand with someone you just met a day ago, it’s none of my business.”

“You assume that it’s going to end in one night.” Zachary replied smoothly, earning a glower from Dib that basically translated to ‘back off’. You rolled your eyes and finally sat up, removing the blanket to expose the fact that you and Zachary were still fully dressed.

“Care to make judgment calls again, Dib?” You ask, watching as realization appeared on his face before embarrassment settled in, followed by annoyance at Zachary’s comments.

“You want me to work with this guy.” He gestured to the blonde.

“He’s qualified and you told me yourself you wanted to lighten your load.” You frown, “Don’t start judging his character because you found us in a scandalous fully-clothed position you Mormon housewife.”

Dib flubs whatever he was going to say before turning around and giving up, leaving the two of you alone. Gir is still at the door, staring intently at Zachary but his hands are strategically over his mouth, as if removing them might make him shriek again. You realize at that moment that this is the first time Gir ever took a moment to actually _ look _ at the blonde, and it was clear that he knew who it really was.

You watch Gir stare at Zachary and look over at him, watching the man put his finger to his lips to convey to Gir to keep a secret. When you look back at him the little robot is nodding violently, tearing up before charging into your room and leaping into your bed to snuggle up to the man.

“I misseded you so much!” He blubbered, hugging his old master like he might disappear again.

It made you wonder just how he was creating tears but there were things about the small robot that always confused you. You get out of bed after that, digging for some clothes to change into. “Gir, what are we doing today?”

Just like that Gir’s not in tears anymore, looking over to you as his eyes flashed red, scanning for any commands. “Nothin’ today but training! You has people to teach!”

“Training, huh?” Zachary quirked a brow, “I should get in on this, Miss Eight Death Count.”

“It’s not that impressive…” You trail off, looking away nervously.

“It’s more than impressive for a human.” He corrected you, “Irken Elite soldiers aren’t that easy to pick off. I heard about you taking on five at once, a normal human wouldn’t survive two.” He looked proud at the fact that you could do what you did, actually, “Be honored, you are a threat to a fearsome alien race.”

You roll your eyes, “Go get some breakfast.” You order before leaving your room and heading to the showers. It was a godsend that there were a couple of plumbers that were in your branch of the Resistance, the two of them managed to create a working shower for both the men and women as well as toilets. All the supplies they needed were just a few miles away. The electricians were the same way, though you remember having to find the generators they needed for the light sources. The man-made cavern was the most advanced hideout that you’ve ever had the luck to be stationed inside, almost as fancy as the bat cave.

When you get out your hair is wet and wild from how much you rubbed the towel through it, dressed in your clean clothes while you carried your dirtier ones back to your room to add them to the laundry basket. You’re whistling pleasantly as you carry the basket down the hall and into a room that held a series of mismatched washer and dryers that look like they were stolen from the display rooms at an appliance store.

“He was jealous, you know.” A voice startles you as you dump in your clothing in the farthest washer, and you turn around, smirking at him. He was also wearing different clothes to keep up with the illusion.

”What makes you say that?” You ask innocently, turning back to shut the lid and fix the dial. Suddenly he's right behind you, his hands slipping around your waist and trailing up under your shirt, leaving a hot trail with his touch. You let out a sigh as he presses his lips to the back of your neck before he breaks the contact.

”Intuition.” He answers in a purr, twisting you around and pressing his lips to yours so he could coax your mouth open with his tongue, slowly possessing your lips. From behind the washer is starting to jerk, a sign that the load was uneven. He only presses you against it while his hands explore your training pants, the fabric thinner than your jeans. Your breath hitches as he rubs you through the crotch of your pants and you whimper into his mouth. Though, before it could get any further you hear a wolf-whistle and suddenly Zachary jerks away from you, glaring over at the door. Your face floods with embarrassment as you see George standing at the door, a Marine with a crew cut eyeing the scene with amused green eyes.

”Keep going.” The man grinned, ”I've been missing out on some good porn and (Y/N) looks cute enough.”

”You’re an asshole.” You smirk despite yourself because unlike Pat, George was nice.

Zachary turned back to you and quirked a brow in question, as if asking if he could continue but you smack Zachary on the arm, laughing.

”George take Zachary to the training grounds, I'll be there soon.” You stop the washer so you could even the load, and George sighs.

”I shouldn't have said anything.” He lamented.

Zachary rolled his eyes, ”Don't make me break your legs.”

You listen to the two of them argue and you sigh, staying still for a moment before leaving.

* * *

  
  


Marie was watching the class, mostly because Leah wanted to learn how to fight and she accepted only if she was there to supervise. With you were George, Pat and a man named Sean. Sean was one of the electricians, an Irish man that was with your group before you moved down to Nevada. He also knew a good amount of pro wrestling techniques that you benefited from. He sparred with Zachary while you trained Leah, Timmy, and the rest of your students, taking them through the same dojo training that you had when you were growing up.

”Zachary is actually good.” George said in amusement as you and your students took a break.

”I don't trust the bastard.” Pat said irritably.

”You don't trust anyone.” George remarked. ”Sides, _ Bellona _ trusts him pretty well.” He grinned in your direction and you rolled your eyes. ”They were sparring in the laundry room earlier.”

You swiftly smacked George’s arm. ”Tell everyone why don't you!”

”Sparring, huh?” Pat quirked a brow. ”What does Dib think about your sudden need to _ spar _ with the newbie?”

”It doesn't mean anything to Dib because he doesn't govern my sex life.” You glare at Pat warningly. ”Stop thinking that he owns me.”

Pat snorted and went over to Zachary and Sean. ”My turn.”

You rolled your eyes at the sight that Pat thought he could beat the shit out of Zachary, and he tried. Pat did his best to overpower the man but Zachary seemed to be playing with him, dodging and evading every attack that came his way. It was fun to watch, how Zachary kept up a cool smile as Pat grew more and more frustrated and angry. “Quit playing around!” You call out, and Zachary gives you a little pout before deciding to finish playing, grasping Pat by the waist and giving him a suplex. The move caused all the children to scream in amazement and they began applauding. Zachary chuckled as he got back up to his feet and casually brushed off his pants.

“Anyone else thinks they can take me?” He asked aloud.

You tossed your towel over to George and began to crack your knuckles, deciding to take a shot. “I’m sure I can give these kids a good show.” You smile.

Zachary smirked at you, “Are you sure you can handle me? I’m pretty tough.”

Pat let out a sardonic laugh that you promptly ignored, cracking your knuckles, “I’ve been told that I’m pretty good, did I mention how many Irkens I’ve managed to kill?”

“Beat the piss out of him Bellona!” Sean hollered out, as the children gathered to watch. The only one cheering for Zachary was Timmy.

The two of you circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. It was an intense wait, because you both were sizing each other up and trying to figure out the best route. It had been three years since you had fought Zim, and you and he had grown significantly in your skill.

Zachary attacked first and you reacted immediately, grasping his fist and moving to pull him closer but he twisted himself out of your grip to attack you from behind. You ducked as soon as he made a swipe, dropping into a crouch and kicking his legs out from underneath him. Zachary cried out as he dropped but rolled out of the way when you lashed out at him. Now the two of you were opposite each other again, breathing quickly and grinning.

“Impressive.” Zachary quipped, “You’re fast, but are you fast enough?” At the question he lashed out at you full on, throwing punches that you were forced to block and dodge as he all-out assaulted you. You quickly went on the defensive, allowing him to take as many shots as he wanted and waiting for him to tire out, but you knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Irkens were known for their stamina. Soon, however, you feel tired of blocking him and decide to fake him out, moving to attack from the left but immediately switching to attack from the right as you lifted your leg and spun around to kick him from the side, effectively knocking him off his feet.

The battle continued and it was electric, the atmosphere was sparking with liquid fire and the both of you had forgotten that people were actually watching the fight. It was just the two of you in a violent tango that had both of your bodies surging with untapped energy as you fought to best the other. It was an even match, not much different from the one on the roof of that hotel all those years ago. The only thing that was different now was that Zim wasn’t holding himself back at all and you were going all-out. You could feel your blood rushing in your ears and you knew he was experiencing the same, and before you realized it the two of you had fought for at least thirty minutes and more people had appeared to watch the fight, even Dib, who was staring in complete and utter shock at the intensity of the battle.

The sudden sight of Dib caught you completely off guard and Zachary used it immediately, knocking you down and pinning you to the mat beneath you. Both of you were breathing heavily, your eyes staring into his, focused and begging for something more before someone cleared their throat and broke the trance. Zachary looked up at the one who interrupted you both, glaring slightly at Dib and promptly getting off of you, holding his hand out to help you up. You took his hand and he brought you to your feet, the two of you staring at each other silently for a moment.

“Alright I think that’s enough playing around.” Dib said aloud, breaking into your thoughts. “We have other things to do.”

You can still hear your blood pumping from the fight and you finally tear your eyes away from Zachary, returning to the children who were eager to compliment you.

“You were great!”

“Wow I wanna do that too!”

“You almost had him!”

Timmy is the only one who parted to tell Zachary how good he was and how he didn’t know that the man could fight at all. Zachary pats the boy’s head, and you didn’t catch what was said once Leah bombarded you with questions.

“All right, all right I think you should get some lunch now, Marie is going to start teaching you math.” You manage to say before your ear is talked off.

Some of the kids automatically groaned pitifully, save for Marie’s children. The woman rolled her eyes, expecting the response. “Not everyone likes math.” She shrugged lightly, ushering the kids away.

“I know someone who liked math.” You glance over to Dib, who was speaking with Zachary, albeit in a clipped tone. You watch the exchange curiously.

“(Y/N) insists that I should be… working with you.” Dib didn’t look so enthused, given what he had seen earlier that day. “Since you’re the only one tech-savvy in this place, I’m forced to listen to her.”

Zachary smiled, “I’m pretty sure whatever you’re working on isn’t as difficult to understand as you try to make it seem.”

“Everything involves knowing the Irken language, and that in itself is more difficult than the hardest Earth language.” Dib frowned, “I’m very sure you’re not _ advanced _ enough to understand the basics, but I’m willing to put you through a crawling pace.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can be able to _ understand _ the alien language faster than it had taken you to learn it.” Zachary replied smoothly, folding his arms, “As I told (Y/N), I’m quite intelligent.” He looked smug for that moment, something Dib wanted to smack off the man’s face.

“Oh I’m pretty sure you told (Y/N) a lot of bullshit, like whatever you told her to let you into her bed. I don’t really fucking trust you and you’re smug attitude and I won’t have you using my partner like that.”

Zachary smirked, “You sound like you’re _ jealous _, Dib. That she chose to keep me company for the night and not you.”

You felt a cold chill pass you, and your body tensed up as Dib looked just about ready to throttle him.

“You,” Dib went a couple of octaves lower in his voice, prodding a finger to Zachary’s chest, “need to back off. (Y/N) is very important to me, and I’ve known her _ a whole lot longer _ than you. You just met her two days ago, and I’ll be damned if you think you can just strut on in here thinking you can just get in bed with her.”

“I’m right here, you know.” You blurt out suddenly, because by now there was no-one else in the room besides Dib and Zachary. Dib freezes quickly and turns his head towards the sound of your voice, as if he just realized you were still there.

“You really want me to work with this asshole, do you?” He gestured to the taller man. “I don’t really appreciate him thinking he can do just about anything he wants, including you.”

You frown, walking over to Dib and doing your best to stand as straight as possible to gather height, but he already knew how dangerous you could be even though you were shorter than he was. “You’re talking like you have a say in who I can or cannot fuck, Dib.”

He sputtered indignantly, “You just met this guy! That’s unlike you in every single way! You had never--”

“If you haven’t realized, Dib, that I’m a fucking grown woman and this is the fucking apocalypse and dating isn’t a thing anymore. I can’t just go online and find someone to swipe right on.” You reply, still alight with electricity from the fight. Zachary could definitely see how riled up you were, actually enjoying watching Dib get chewed out by you.

“(Y/N)--”

“You’re going to work with him because he’s the only person besides you with a strong technology background and you need the help because I’m getting sick and tired of watching you keep yourself awake for 35 hours drinking energy drinks like it’s water!” You’re shouting now, and upon hearing Zachary snicker you turn your glare on him and he suddenly regret even making a sound. “And YOU will stop antagonizing Dib because he’s the main reason we’re not enslaved right now and he’s the most important person here, remember that!”

You turned away and stormed off after that, feeling more than energized. You felt on fire, your body was aching to do something and every part of you was tense and so close to exploding.

“(Y/N).” Zachary’s voice burst into your thoughts and you felt his hand grasp yours tightly, the man pulling you down a different hallway and towards the storage closet. He opened it quickly and physically shoved you inside before following soon after, locking it behind him.


	5. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you remember where it left off?
> 
> well here's the continuation.

There was no light inside the room, no switch to turn on. You felt his body heat consuming you and you turned to face him, following the sound of his breathing to know where exactly he is. He doesn't give you any time to prepare before pressing his lips against yours, the kiss being so sudden and passionate that it effectively takes your breath away. He uses his hands to shove you against the nearest wall and suddenly he's working to undress you. The kiss breaks only so you can get a moment to breathe before attacking your mouth once again, making you whimper into his mouth as his burning hot hands roam your body. 

”Zim--” You whine against his mouth but his tongue darts over your lips, and even his saliva tingles against your flesh.

”Not here.” He says in a harsh whisper while shedding you of your shirt. You could only moan obediently and try to keep yourself as quiet as possible. It wasn't long until Zim managed to undress you in the fastest time possible before he grasps you by the ass and lifts you up effortlessly. Your eyes go wide and you gasp, already feeling his slick and unique feeling alien cock probe your arousal. Feeling it brings back delicious memories and you moan slightly, wrapping your arms around his neck as he pressed into you. Your legs wrap around his waist after that, doing your best to feel him even deeper inside of you before he takes absolute control. You're helpless in his grasp as he vigorously bounces you on his cock, each thrust daring you to make noise, only eliciting small mewls and pants from your lips as he fucked you passionately. Already you feel his cock brushing against that sweet spot inside of you and you accidently let out a cry, covering it up quickly by capturing Zim’s lips with your own so you can freely moan into the kiss. His nails dig into your thighs as he increases his thrusts and you whine into his mouth, still unable to see him but his presence was nearly possessing you. 

You were in pure bliss as Zim fucked you against the wall, holding you so tightly that you couldn't control your own movements. Feeling that thick, long, and wet phallus pulsating inside of you was almost heaven, brushing all the right angles and bringing you quickly to your orgasm. Your body convulsed against his and you end up biting Zim’s shoulder to keep yourself from screaming, making him hiss out at the feeling.

”You don't know how long I've been wanting this.” He whispers into your ear. ”The heat of battle just makes it worse.”

You could hear his breathing becoming strangled and you knew he was coming to his end and you kiss him again, leaning against the wall and using it as leverage so you can roll your hips into him. It made his breath hitch and suddenly he was struggling to keep himself quiet, filling you with cum as he falls over the edge. It feels wonderful and you let out a blissful sigh, repeating the action that drove him over the edge until he hisses into your ear. The two of you stay together for as long as possible, with him buried deep inside of you and you grasping his shoulders, your breathing patterns falling in sync for a moment.

It wasn't long until the two of you hear distant chatter, and Zim curses under his breath and slips out of you, the two of you scrambling for your clothes. The only thing you can't find is your panties, but Zim doesn't allow you to look for them. He pulls you to the door once you're fully dressed and opens it once the chattering is gone, shoving you out the room first.

You stumble out of the closet with your hair pleasantly tussled, and you idly smooth it out before choosing a direction and making your way down the hall as if you just didn't have passionate sex inside the broom closet. You find your way back to the laundry room so you can retrieve your clothes, finding out that someone put them in the dryer for you. 

When you finally get back to your room you're greeted by Dib, who seemed to have been waiting for you.

”Where were you?”

”Where was I?” You repeat his question, lifting your laundry basket. ”Doing my laundry.”

”No you weren't, ” Dib said doubtfully, ”I was there ten minutes ago.”

You give him a tight smile, ”Perhaps I stepped out.”

”Perhaps you dove into the closet with Zachary.”

At the mention of Zachary you go stiff, suddenly remembering that Dib set up security cameras almost everywhere. ”So what if I did?” You asked, growing defensive. ”I think I'm allowed a reprieve once and a while.”

”Before you yell at me about you being a big girl who can take care of yourself just listen to me.” Dib stood up, moving to close the door. ”I'm worried about you, remember who you're taking to for a few minutes. We've been together since the sixth grade, I know everything about you.”

”I wouldn't say  _ everything _ .” You say then, but Dib gives you a stern glare.

”I'm pretty sure I do. We've been through everything together, (Y/N). We've been intimate--what I'm trying to say is that I don't trust Zachary.”

You frown, setting the basket down on your table. ”What about Zachary is so untrustworthy?”

”He’s an asshole for one thing.” Dib pointed out, ”He’s actively trying to bait me and there's something about him that I don't like. I can't put my finger on it but I have a feeling he's hiding something.”

You take a deep breath, because Dib  _ would _ know something was off with Zachary and he  _ would  _ become close to the truth. You pulled on a reassuring smile. ”Zachary told me his story. You are just thinking too hard about it. He told me he comes from a big family.” You explain, which wasn't a lie since he literally told you that.

”What kind of family?” Dib asks, still suspicious.

You look away from him. ”A crime family, but--”

”A CRIME FAMILY?” Dib cried out, ”You mean we have like someone from the mafia in our group and you just decided to tell me?"

”I don't see how it matters.” You say defensively, ”We’re not really in the position to judge people for their past. We have Pat, remember?”

”Pat doesn't actively challenge my standing.” Dib said loudly, pointing at the door. ”We all seen Zachary fight, (Y/N), he's just as good as you. How do you know that he's not trying to sleep with you to get to me? What if he was a plant?”

You couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the claim, ”Dib you sound paranoid. Zachary isn't after your position.”

”And yet you want me to work with him. No one with those kinds of fighting skills are trying to hide from the Armada. They're becoming Scavengers and doing their best to get a high ground with whoever they can manipulate. We have bounties on our heads, he might be after leverage!”

”Jesus Christ Dib he's not a Scavenger!” You realize where he's going with his crazy theory and you go over to him, putting your hands on his shoulders. ”Dib, the lack of sleep is giving you paranoia and Zachary isn't after your position or is a Scavenger trying to turn us in.”

”How can we be so sure?” He questioned, looking slightly worried. ” It's been quiet for a while, a little too quiet. That means  _ something  _ is about to happen and I keep wondering if it's right under our noses.”

You had to hand it to Dib, his gut instincts were always on point, and you hated to lie to him like this, but the last thing you wanted to do was out Zachary as Zim because he wanted to reverse everything. He needed your help to fix this mess. ”If you're worried about him then let him work with me.” You say then, ”He can fight, he will be useful to me on missions.”

Dib frowned, ”There's still the little problem that he and you are being too intimate for my liking.”

You match his frown. ”Stop being jealous. At least I'm not fucking George.”

”I’d rather you'd be fucking George.” Dib said weakly.

”Im sorry, but Zachary has something I seem to be addicted to.” You grin teasingly, happy to see how badly Dib cringed.

”I don't want to know that much, just… be discreet about it. I really don't like hearing from the guys that my ex-fiancee is fucking another man and challenging my masculinity.”

You smile reassuringly, ”Trust me, Dib. He's not who you think he is.”

He doesn’t answer you after that, just going back to the door to show himself out. You wait until he’s gone before taking a heavy breath and sitting yourself down on your unmade bed, resting on it for a moment.

Your hands move up to comb through your hair and you think about it, because if Dib was this good with his assumptions and worries, then it wouldn’t be long until Zachary is discovered for who he really is and that would spell disaster for you and Zim. You refused to allow Zim to be harmed, which was amazing considering that just a few days ago you were wanting to cause him bodily harm for what he had done to Earth and to the humans. You went from being hellbent on getting back at him to keeping his secret and helping him hide within your own resistance base. Did that make you a traitor to the resistance? It possibly did, if you were willingly hiding the cause of everyone’s problems within the base of operations and having sex with him under their noses. Though, you couldn’t really bring yourself to turn yourself against him, especially since his mere touch made your body burn and your soul alight with an intense desire… 

He was right, you really were soulmates. It was the main reason why you couldn’t bring yourself to keep the relationship with Dib alive, because he didn’t feel just as exciting. Not like you hadn’t  _ tried _ , oh you definitely tried on different occasions, but his touch was cold, almost flat. He didn’t give you any thrill or intense pleasure, even when you both were intimate. You had forgotten how many times you two had sex in countless ways but it wasn’t what you really found yourself enjoying. It was the strangest feeling in the world, really, that other than Zim you felt dead with anyone else, which it never felt that way before. You and Dib were fine up until you and Zim had that moment up on the roof of that hotel, and right after it was like the fire that came from Zim was the only thing that could satisfy you and Dib couldn’t do that anymore. Was that an after-effect of meeting your soulmate? That anyone other than them felt cold and lifeless?. It had to be, because if it didn’t happen, you’d still be engaged to Dib, or married to him.

The engagement came only months after the Invasion, born out of desperation and the need to stay together. He seemed to have known that it would have crumbled only a year later, but it didn’t stop him from caring about you. You slightly felt bad for Dib, that you couldn’t reciprocate his feelings because your heart belonged to another. Though, if Dib knew that Zim was the reason you two failed as a couple, then you had a feeling Dib would take it out on the alien.

Was it betraying your race to harbor a known enemy under the noses of your people? You figured that it was, but you weren’t really hiding him for no reason. Zim came to you for a reason. He came to you for a way out of this situation. He wanted to find a way to stop everything, to revert Earth’s status and free the humans. The only question was, how was it going to happen? There wasn’t really a way to do anything without having to take care of Zim’s leaders, the main reasons why Zim couldn’t reverse anything.

Zim’s leaders who enjoyed Earth’s snacks a little too much. Now if there was a way to mess with their snacks, do something to Zim’s Tallests, but would actually get rid of a couple of dangerous and important Irkens... 

You quickly remembered the garden.

_ Your _ garden! Yes, the garden you created as you and your group were travelling across the country to get to Nevada. The garden that you kept going back to after you found that voot cruisers could go even faster than cars. The very garden that you grew your poisonous plants, the ones Dib actually wanted you to use on Zim… something you couldn’t think of doing even though he wanted you to act on the idea so badly. To poison Zim sounded like a horrible idea, but to poison his Tallests… 

You were so distracted you didn’t realize that Dib was back at the door, knocking on it a few times until you regain focus in the real world and looked over to him. You quirk a brow quizzically, and Gir makes a small cry and runs in to jump on your chest.

“Mary needs supplies!” Gir cried out happily.

You laugh and hug the little robot and sit up further, checking your watch. “Isn’t this a little too late to make a supply run into the city?” You question.

“I would love to wait but Tamarin is nearly out of medical supplies and she wants to make sure we have enough now that we have more people to look after.” Dib held out a sheet of paper, “She has a list of what you need to get, and I’m sending Gir with you just to keep you safe.”

Gir made a squealing noise and hopped off of you so you could get up on your feet. You think about it for a moment and quirk your head to the side, thinking. Suddenly you’re back to your garden. “How about… I take Zachary with me?”

The mention of Zachary makes Dib uneasy, “It’s only a supply run, (Y/N).”

“I’m sure two people can gather more supplies than one person.” You insist, smiling at Dib. “I need to go someplace anyway, and I need an extra hand.”

Dib froze at the mention of ‘someplace’ and looked at you accusingly, “Are you planning on going to Colorado?”

There’s nothing to hide at the mention of Colorado, “Well, first of all, I need to check on my plants, second of all--”

“I don’t want you to take Zachary to Colorado!” Dib hissed out, pointing down the hallway, “Not after what we just talked about! If anyone outside of you and I get wind of what we’re trying to do--”

You raise your hands placatingly, “Dib,  _ relax _ . If he doesn’t know why I’m going into the forests then he won’t know what I’m up to. I need to check up on my plants anyway.”

“(Y/N)!”

You grab for your heaviest jacket and get a pair of jeans out so you can change into something heavier. “You want me to make progress on our project or not? I trust Zachary, Dib. Trust me in trusting Zachary.” Once you’re dressed you make your way past him, patting the man on the shoulder. Dib opens his mouth but shuts it, looking apprehensive at the very idea of allowing Zachary to find the garden.

Dib didn’t try to stop you, knowing all too well that once you had an idea in your head there was no stopping you from carrying it out. He lets out a tired sigh and follows you, “Take the voot cruiser, that’ll cut your traveling time down. I want you back before the sun rises, because I  _ know  _ you.”

“What, you think we’re going to run away and wreak havoc?” You joke around, grinning from ear to ear as you both enter the mess hall.

Dib wasn’t amused, “That’s pretty much what I fear. You don’t act responsibly when you’re with him.”

You glance back at Dib, “What do you mean?”

He returns your stare with his own, silently referring to the time he caught you with your pants down. You couldn’t grin any wider, “You’re just jealous that you haven’t found someone to let loose with yet.” You reply smoothly.

“You’re saying that like I want it.” He replies blandly.

Because he still wanted you, that was the hidden meaning behind the words. You let out a sigh and search the facility, you and Dib parting ways after the mess hall until you find Zachary having a discussion with Thomas in the barracks. “Zachary.” You snap your fingers, “Supply run, common.”

“Yay!!” Gir screeches and runs ahead of the two of you, looking super happy over the fact that Zachary was coming along.

Zachary is up on his feet quickly as possible, forgetting that he was even speaking to Thomas as he hurries to catch up to you. “Supply run, it’s a little late for that.”

“I’m the only one he allows outside on nightly supply runs.” You say evenly, leading him to the garage and towards a voot cruiser. “We’re going in style, anyway.”

Zachary perks up at the chosen vehicle for the night, “I thought you said only Dib can drive one of these.”

You turn to him with a grin, “ _ I lied. _ ” You stick out your tongue playfully, opening the hatch with your handprint on the console and jumping inside. Zachary follows you, getting in as if it was his own vehicle but sitting behind you. Gir leaps on inside and settles himself on Zachary’s lap, squealing again. It was a bigger voot than the normal ones, able to fit two people and some supplies, or in your case, two people, supplies and a tiny robot. You seamlessly start the interface and glide it out of the garage, taking off like a shot once you were out of the canyon.

“Gir activate your scrambler, tell me when the radio signal is offline.” You command, and Gir waits for a moment, humming loudly.

“Offline, Missy! Yous can talk freely now!”

“You mean, Dib could listen in on us if he wanted.” Zim questioned loudly, looking at you.

“Dib managed to link every vehicle we have to the Membrane Satellites, which yes, if he wanted to, he could pop in and spy on us.” You explain, going north instead of towards the city. “I wouldn’t put it past him at this point, he really doesn’t trust you.”

“Of course he doesn’t! Dib is a paranoid little thing with too much time on his hands.” Zim looked offended, “Do you know how hard it is not to gloat in his face that you are mated to Zim and not to him?”

You roll your eyes, “Don’t even go there, he’s very jealous of Zachary.”

Zim quirked a holographic brow, “He’s still attached to you.”

Gir squeaks and bounces on Zim’s lap, “Missy never told Mary about Prom!”

“Gir that’s the last time I tell you anything!” You cry out, glaring at the screen. You’re nearly towards the border. “Let’s skip the subject. I have a way to take care of your problem.”

Zim didn’t look happy that the subject was being changed but he allowed it to happen, “What way would that be?” He asked, watching the window and where you were going, “This isn’t the city.”

“We’re not going to the city.” You explain, “I have a garden in the forests of Colorado, we stayed there in a cabin for about two months and while I was there I found a lot of… interesting plants. Poisonous plants. Dib actually wanted me to integrate them in a plot to kill you, but I think we can use the plants for another plan entirely.”

Zim went quiet for a moment, because while he wasn’t surprised that Dib wanted to kill him, and tried to use his lifemate to kill him, his female had actually created something with the means to kill him. “You grew them anyway.” He said seriously.

You roll your eyes, “Well I had no fucking clue we were linked by some cosmic force you dipshit, I’m a human and you had taken over the planet. I was doing what I had to do for the Resistance. You’re not going to die anymore, so have fun knowing that.”

“Mary wants you dead really badly.” Gir said sadly, pouting. “I don’t wanna see my masta dieded.”

“No one’s going to die, Gir.” Zim sighed softly, patting the robot’s head. “It’s nice to know that despite Dib messing around in your head that your loyalties are still tied to me.”

“I think it’s the Irken tech.” You offer your suggestion, even if you had no fucking clue if that was true or not.

“I loveded my master because he loveded me!” Gir exclaims anxiously, “Mary loveded me too that’s why he didn’t break me! Missy do you love me?”

Suddenly Gir is at your side, staring you down with those round cyan eyes of his and hoping for your answer, the one he wanted you to give him. You give him a half-smile and pat him on the head.

“I love you, you little monster.”

“YAY!” He squealed, climbing into your lap and doing his best to hug you. You laugh and try to pull him off.

“Alright you little parasite, go back to Zim.” You managed to pry him off just in time, the blip in your coordinates showing the cabin. You take the voot cruiser down into the forest and slow to a stop a little ways away, parking softly on the ground. It was a little colder in the forest and automatically Zim is affected once the door is opened, and you sigh, taking off your leather jacket to hand it to him.

“But what about--” He begins, stopping when you hold up your hand.

“Your body temperature is a lot different.” You answer quickly, leading him through the woods. Gir trots ahead and looks around, scanning the entire area for any intruders before running back to you.

“No one’s here!” He smiled, running around the both of you in a figure-eight motion until the two of you stop. Zim sees the cabin, and the large wooden shed a few feet back.

“Come on.” You lead him to the shed, trying to ignore the oncoming chill. You were only wearing a shirt at dusk but you didn’t let it bother you, opening the door to the shed and presenting him with a small array of potted plants sitting under the opened roof of the shed. Over that opening was a mesh screen that kept the snow out but let light in. “Gir keep a watch outside for us.” You say to the little robot, and he is suddenly red and saluting you.

“Yes my Mistress!” He reverts back to his original colors quickly and runs out, squealing.

You watch Gir leave, nodding slowly, “Well, this is my garden.” You say, pointing out the slightly overgrown plants. “Death Cama, Hemlock, Larkspur, Locoweed, Lupines. I found them and dug them out myself. Nearly every one is known to shut down parts of your organs and cause death in humans and animals.”

Zim stared at the plants, then switches his gaze onto you. “There are no such thing as poisonous flora on Irk, why is your planet so deadly? If it isn’t your planet’s bodies of water and  _ rain  _ it’s your plants and animals! I swear the fact that humans even live here is a feat given how much hazards there are to face in this place.”

You smile at him tightly, “Your soldiers had taken up home in the East, which is quite rainy and full of water.”

Zim shrugged, “The tallest buildings provide adequate shelter. That and I lived in the space station.”

“Well,” You turn back to the plants, leaving his comment alone, “What I was thinking of doing was…” You turned back to him, “How… attached… are you to your Tallests?”

Zim folds his arms, scowling, “Zim rather see them die horribly at this point and time.”

The answer makes you smile and you clap your hands together, “Great!” You giggle afterward, “Then my plan might work if we do it correctly.”

“What’s your plan?” He asked slowly, becoming curious. You give your plants another look.

“Poisoning your Tallests with every single one of my plants and whatever more we can find along the way.”

“As if they would eat  _ plants _ .” He scoffed.

“Not if we get some snacks, all we need to do is infuse those snacks with my poisons and send them specifically to the Tallests themselves.” You smile playfully, “We call that a gift basket where we come from.”

Zim thought over the plan, nodding to himself. “Yes, yes, but… how are we going to know if it will work?” He put his hands in your jacket pockets, looking over the plants themselves. “Irken biology is different than a human’s. We would need to test your poisons on an Irken to see if they actually work - not Zim! Someone that doesn’t matter! We need to find a soldier.”

You move to step out of the shed and take Zim’s hand once it’s left a pocket, leading him to the cabin. From the look on his face he noticed how cold your skin was, scowling at your state of undress and taking over, leading you to the door. “You told me you were fine!” He shouted.

“Of course I’m fine!” He managed to open the door and drag you inside, “Gir! Fall back!” You cry out just before he pulls you in further. You stumble after him as he leads you further inside. The cabin is completely dark and you don’t remember where everything is placed.

“Gir light up the area!” Zim commanded.

“Okiedokie!” Gir hurried after the two of you, and suddenly his teal lights begin to grow brighter and change into white, the robot becoming a literal flashlight and bathing the room in light. Your shadows are bouncing off the wall, and you realize where everything is.

“We need firewood.” You say, pointing out the fireplace at the far wall. You try to pull away from Zim but his grip is like a vice.

“Zim will provide for his mate.” He growled, shoving you into the nearest couch and leaving the cabin entirely. You sit there, bewildered because you didn’t tell him where the wood was and you don’t really know if he knows how a fireplace works. You sit there for a moment in the chilled house before you hear something crashing nearby, making you jump to your feet and hurry outside.

Zim was fucking cutting down a tree with a laser.

“There’s wood on the side--”

“SILENCE!” Zim cried out, using the same laser to slice off the branches before slicing through the wood, using his spider-legs to collect the logs and carry them back into the cabin. You dumbly follow him inside, watching the Irken place the wood where it should go. You wonder how he’s going to light the wood up but he seems to have a swiss army pack that does just about anything because he hits it with some sort of a blowtorch like extension. Once the fire is going he stands up and puts his hands on his hips, his holographic disguise flickering out as he stood proudly in front of you, taller than the disguise makes him look.

“You can praise Zim now.” He gloats.

You roll your eyes and go over to him, putting your arms on him and grinning as he shivered from the cold contact. “You didn’t have to bring down a fucking tree, you asshole. There was a wood pile nearby.”

Zim shrugs, “Eh. Now, get yourself warm before we decide to hail down an Irken ship.”

That has you pausing, “Wait, we’re calling an Irken soldier?” You look at him for any signs of joking but he isn’t joking at all, and you frown. “Zim, I’m very wanted among those soldiers, I don’t think--”

“You’re just a decoy!” He grinned, catching your chin with his hand and placing a kiss to your mouth. “I would never put my lifemate in any danger. We’re going to capture the fool and do some experiments. Remember, Zim said he used to be a very valuable scientist.”

You do remember his words, the story of him being a scientist wasn’t a lie either and now you were curious. “You’re willing to experiment on your own kind?”

Zim snorted indignantly, “Those Irken  _ soldiers _ don’t respect Zim. They don’t know what Zim is capable of. Once Zim takes care of the Tallests everyone will know not to fuck with me or treat me as an outcast among my own people. It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

It wasn’t long until you remember that story he told you in the mothvan, how his ‘parents’ died of a freak science experiment. “Were your ‘parents’ Tallests?”

Zim went quiet for a while, also remembering the story he told you. He opened his mouth and shut it, re-thinking his reply before gesturing with his hands, “...you see, what happened was--” He began, and you stepped back.

“What did you do?”

Zim threw his hands into the air, “It was an accident when it happened, Zim created a death creature in the labs and it accidentally ate Tallest Miyuki… and then Tallest Spork. It wasn’t an intentional killing, but Zim was reassigned anyway.”

You nod slowly, “What’s going to happen when you kill the other Tallests?”

Zim thought about it, “Well, intentional killing is punishable by deletion, but accidental killing isn’t punishable at all. If we do this very carefully, then no one will know that I had done it on purpose, or that I was involved to begin with. Everyone already thinks that I wouldn’t go against my Tallests no matter what, so… it’s foolproof.” He grinned after that.

It was actually a good way to go. If it meant killing the Tallests then you didn’t mind being the person to do it. Zim would get away with his involvement and the Earth would become free again. “Alright, that sounds… perfect.” You say then, “Before you hail a nearby Irken soldier, I need to work on the poison mix that I was planning to create.” You smile, “All I need is a few pieces of each plant to dry them so I can turn them into powder.”

Zim nods, “Very well, I will allow you to handle those deadly plants. I refuse to touch them.”

“I don’t want you to touch them either.” You agree, leaning against him.

First, however, perhaps some time to snuggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are gonna involve characters from another fandom.
> 
> I'm not telling you which one. :)


	6. Science Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guests: the four chucklefucks that hang out in Colorado.
> 
> You'll see them for about two chapters.

There were few tools to work with at the cabin, so the two of you had to scavenge for the needed items in a little nearby town. There you were able to get latex gloves and some scalpels, because using your laser sword on a plant would just burn the rest of it and you only needed one piece of the plant itself. Collecting everything in a plastic bag, the two of you returned to the abandoned school so you could create the powder you needed.

The home-ec ovens only worked because they were gas-powered, and you settled the various petals and leaves on a pan so you could bake them and effectively dry the pieces. After that you transferred them to a mortar to grind them into a very fine powder with a pestle.

While you were working, Zim was sitting on the counter and patiently watching you. He knew you were a good enough scientist that you didn't need any help but he still made judgemental noises from time to time. He was highly curious about your process, but he was still the superior scientist compared to the two of you.

You finally looked up after grinding everything into powder, a white surgical mask over your face was keeping you from inhaling everything accidentally. “What do you think, powder or liquid?” You ask him, and he quirks a holographic brow as he thought it over.

“Why not both?” He asked, and you rolled your eyes.

“Liquid.” You decide after that, “For that we will need a syringe and a chemistry set.” You let out a sigh, wondering if there were any syringes in the science lab. You grab a jar and turn it upside down to cover the mortar full of powder. “I’d move it but I don’t either of us to accidentally breathe this in. Let’s get what we need and come back. You check the nurses’ office and I’ll search the chemistry classroom.”

“What about me Missy?” Gir spoke up from his place on Zim’s lap.

“Gir, you stay here and keep an eye on the poisonous mix.” Zim ordered.

Gir squealed and dove off of his master’s lap, his eyes turning red in a flash before fading as he launched himself onto the counter and plopped himself down next to the poison. “Okiedokie!”

You parted from Zim after going down the hallway, the school was black and eerie, only lit by the moonlight coming from the broken windows. You had a flashlight with you to help you see, and you carefully searched the rooms for the desired class.

You idly wondered if your old friends were still in this small desolate town. It looked abandoned so you had to think that they moved on to the bigger city. There was hardly anything here. You then wondered if there were Scavengers here now. Would they know who Bellona was all the way in Colorado? You put your money on yes, they would. You quickly decided not to think too much about it, because Zim was with you and so was Gir, and you had a weapon. If something happened, they would be here quick.

Everything reminded you of those zombie apocalypse movies and video games you used to play. You felt like any moment now a zombie would pop out from a closet and try to attack you, and thankfully there were no zombies at this moment. Eventually you found what you were looking for, a portable Bunsen burner with its own propane and some vials and beakers. You grin slowly and make a beeline for the items, sighing happily. “Finally.”

Your glee was short lived when there was a wayward noise, and your automatically grab your laser sword and poise it at the ready, turning towards the noise and narrowing your eyes. “Who’s there?” You shout. It’s quiet, a little too quiet for your liking, and finally you see it, a rat scurrying across the floor and towards a pile of textbooks. The tenseness leaves you at the sight of the rat, until another noise alerts you and you spin around quickly, finally seeing a shadowy figure perching on a counter.

“Who are you and why are you here?” A rough, gravelly voice questions you, throwing you off guard quickly. Whoever they were they were… a strange sight. They looked like… a comic book hero?

“The fuck are you?” You ask out suddenly, horribly confused.

“I’m the one asking the questions! You and that partner of yours, that robot you both have. You don’t look like Scavengers. That robot is an Irken SIR Unit!”

The masked figure was horribly confusing you, and you glanced towards the door, “...I’m Bellona, from the NV--”

“_ Bellona _?” The figure whispered in shock, “What the fuck are you doing back in South Park?”

“Long story.” You say quickly, “Which one are you?”

“I am Mysterion.” He says gruffly, “I keep the South Park Resistance safe from the Irken threat--”

He didn’t get a chance to finish because you were suddenly laughing, and that just made him look annoyed, “Stop that! I’m serious!”

“_ Mysterion _!” You bark out, doubling over, “Right, okay, a fucking superhero during an alien invasion!”

“I’m the fucking leader of the SPR!” He shouted, “Stop laughing!”

It wasn’t something you couldn’t not do, because it was the most asinine thing you ever heard of, a masked man in a fucking cape and a green question-mark on his head being a threat to Irkens.

It wasn’t long until someone else was laughing with you, and you didn’t notice it until the person was at your side, and Mysterion looked even more angry and frustrated. “Kyle!” He stressed.

The man beside you, someone pale with ginger curls, couldn’t stop laughing. “I’m sorry Kenny but--_ she has a point _\--” He couldn’t stop.

Mysterion, or Kenny, wilted at the man’s humor and frowned, “You guys fucking suck.” He said in a more normal voice, hopping down from the counter. “Jesus Fucking Christ, Mysterion is supposed to be a beacon of hope, not a joke to be laughed at.”

“It’s a fucking alien invasion!” You cry out, finally calming down.

Kyle stopped laughing as well, giving you a small smile. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, (Y/N)?” He snorted.

Kenny took down his hood, exposing his face. He wasn’t that bad looking, a handsome blonde with blue eyes. “Our cameras caught track of movement and we came here to investigate.”

You grin, “Kenny? You’re playing superhero during the apocalypse?”

“Hey! Mysterion gets shit done.” He said defensively.

There was suddenly a shriek and a crashing sound, and the three of you jumped.

“Z--Zachary!” You suddenly remember your companion, darting out of the room to track him down. Kyle and Kenny are behind you, “Is anyone else with you?” You asked in a rush.

“Stan and _ You Know Who _\--”

The screams become louder the closer the three of you become and suddenly you whip around, spotting a fallen flashlight and Zachary threatening a fucking syringe onto a black-haired man’s neck.

“Zachary!” You shout before he could attack, and the man recoils. “Get off of him!”

“Jesus fucking christ!” The noriette below Zachary was quite shaken, his eyes never leaving the syringe. “He threatened to give me an embolism.” 

“It’s your fault for attacking me you pitiful worm!” Zachary shouted, “I was only defending myself!”

“You attacked me first!” Stan cried out, finally getting up and backing away from him.

You groaned and went over to Zachary, snatching the syringe out of his hand. “No.” You said harshly, like he was a child. “None of that.”

“But--”

You cut Zachary off with a stern glare, “This is the SPR, they’re allies, not enemies.” You look over to the three of them, “This is Zachary, my… boyfriend.”

Stan made a face, “_ Boyfriend _. I preferred Mothman.”

Kyle shoved Stan slightly, “Shut up, dude.”

Zachary looked at you pointedly, “Mothman, eh?”

You rolled your eyes at his jealousy. “Stuff it.”

Kenny cleared his throat, “We should find Cartman.” He didn’t look all that comfortable talking about it, and you look at Zachary before a noise had you jumping.

“Gir!”

“Fuck!” Zachary darted down the hall first and you follow, the three men behind you. The noise was someone firing off lasers and you turned the corner to see a bigger man hiding behind the lockers as Gir was trying to attack him.

“INTRUDER!” He screamed, his eyes red.

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” Cartman shouted, using an actual locker door to shield himself, although it was shit protection since the door didn’t cover him. He looked almost sad, really, trying to protect himself with something that could easily be shot through. Luckily for him Gir fired shots everywhere like a panicked maniac, never once hitting him.

“Gir!” You bark out, “Stand down, now!”

The command is instant and Gir stops at the drop of a hat, his eyes turning teal before he runs and launches himself at you, giggling madly. “I protected the experiment like you said!”

“Experiment?” Kyle spoke up, looking at you and Zachary. “What kind of experiment?”

“Uh…” Zachary looked from Kyle to you and back to the four men. “Well…”

“To exterminate the head Irkens.” You say instead of lying, earning you an offended glare from Zachary. You ignore him, “I’m trying to make a poison that will kill an Irken, all we need to do is purify it into a liquid form and inject them into something they’ll eat.”

“Hot damn, that’s impressive.” Stan grinned, “Sounds like something Bellona would do.”

“Wait, what are you using exactly as a poison? We’ve researched everything harmful from the information that we get from Mothman. Water and meat, beans, what else can be poisonous to Irkens?”

“And you are…?” Zachary quirked a brow his way.

Kyle smirked, “Kyle Broflovski, Agent Jewbilee. I’m one of the computer experts of the resistance.”

“Kyle and Kenny’s girlfriend set up the whole town with security cameras. I’m Agent Whiskey. Stan Marsh.” Stan smiled, “Me and Agent Fatass are the group that migrates to Denver for anything useful.”

“Stop calling me Agent Fatass!” Cartman shouted, “I’m fucking Agent Assfucker.”

“We’re not calling you Agent Assfucker for the five-hundreth time, pick a better name!” Kyle ground out. “He’s Agent Fatass. Eric Cartman.” He finally told Zachary.

“Yo.” Kenny saluted you, grinning. “I’m Agent Infinity, Kenny McCormick. Bellona and I go way back.” He winked, earning another heated glare from Zachary.

You cradle Gir in your arms, nodding, “Well, you already know Zachary, but this little fella is Gir.” You tossed Gir up and he squealed, flipping forward and latching onto Kyle.

“HI!” He smiled.

Kyle laughed slightly, “How in the world did you ever obtain a SIR unit?”

“He belonged to Zim.” You explain, “Agent Mothman had him since the relocation and he was repaired once we found our base.”

Their eyes went wide as they stared at Gir, and the robot giggled madly, launching himself off of Kyle and trotting back into the room. “The Irken Overlord’s personal SIR unit!”

“Yes, yes, he’s amazing, but we’re here for a _ reason _.” Zachary stressed the word, giving you a veiled look. “Where’s your end of the supplies?”

You pointed at Kenny, “He interrupted me before I could grab them.”

The blonde grinned.

Zachary rolled his eyes, muttering something about bothersome humans.

* * *

  
  


An hour passed while you and Zachary were in the company of the four men, where they relayed Zachary the story of how you and Dib had met the four of them. During the relocation you and Dib had the idea to try and get as far away from the Irkens as possible, as they were making a home in the East, and he decided to use his connections to travel safely towards the West. Nearly every single state had a resistance group, and your journey depended on meeting with every resistance group between traveling. Though, as you traveled, some of your own group would stay with another’s resistance while you picked up others along the way. You, Dib and about twenty other of your allies came across the SPR, where you two met the four men, and their entire group of at least forty people. They were the ones to tell you about Nevada and the lack of resistance there, actually pointing you to Las Vegas, which was a gigantic city with lots of resources.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman were friends since kindergarten, growing up thick as thieves with their own brand of talents. Stan was an expert hunter, Kyle was a computer programmer, Kenny was a superb fighter with his own killing streak and Cartman… 

You had it in the back of your head that you still needed to get back to Nevada before dawn, get those medical supplies and get home, but right now you were describing the mix of the poison to Kyle, telling him about what you and Zachary planned to do.

“--and we just send a hailing signal on the voot cruiser and wait for an Irken to come to rescue us, capture the Irken and test out the poison.” You say simply, and he looks uncertain about your plan.

“What if one doesn’t come but three? What will you do then?” He asks with genuine concern, even though he knew your track record. “What if one gets away to alert his crew? I’m not sure about risking our position.”

“Zachary and I know how to handle three Irkens.” You say reassuringly as you boil the mixture, “We won’t hail him anywhere near South Park. Our temporary base is a cabin out in the woods.”

“You mean Uncle Jimbo’s cabin?” Stan spoke up, “Jesus we haven’t been there in ages.”

“Your uncle owns that cabin?” You question, and he nods. “What happened to him?”

“He and his partner Ned were killed trying to fight them off.”

“Fighting off Irkens?” Zachary shouted, “No human can fight an army of Irken Elite soldiers!”

Stan frowned. “South Park was full of rednecks, Zachary, you have to understand, most of the adults decided to defend themselves while us youngers insisted that we needed to hide and play dead. Most of them were killed, and some of our own were captured to work on the farms and factories. We just started to learn that the elderly, those with health problems, and disabled people are being gathered up and culled.”

Your eyes widened and you turn your head straight at Zachary, but even he looks shocked to hear about that. “W-wait, what? That’s the first I’ve heard about this!” He insisted, realizing you were glaring at him and giving you a pleading look.

“It began at least eight months ago. Something about _ defectives should be deleted _.” Kyle said with gritted teeth, looking absolutely angry. “It’s completely ruthless and horrible and if I knew where that Zim was I’d fucking shoot him myself!”

You blink in surprise, looking from Kyle to Zachary back to Kyle. This was the first you heard of it as well, and you wondered if Dib knew about it. Of course he’d know, but why wouldn’t he tell you this important bit of information? Why didn’t Zim know about this either? He looked completely stunned. “Who are your sources?” You ask urgently, needing to know.

“Mothman.” Kyle says, “He translates everything broadcasted on the Irken Radio Network.”

The explanation was something you knew about, but you’re confused. Dib didn’t tell you anything about _ that _, but you were too busy rescuing people and killing Irkens, gathering supplies, doing odd-jobs for others, helping build the solar panels for the base, training those who wanted to be trained, and before that everyone was looking for a place to live. You wondered why he didn’t tell you, and some part of you thought that perhaps he didn’t want to stress you out any further. You were skeptical, however. “Why are you really here?” You ask, a sudden thought troubling you.

Kyle paused “W-what do you mean? We saw you on the video-cameras.”

“Pretty believable story if I were an idiot. You wouldn’t have seen anything if everything was blackened out by the darkness.” You say suspiciously, “Only the flashlights. No one willingly tries to confront Scavengers, if that’s what you thought we were.”

“Hey, have you ever been to South Park before the invasion?” Stan asks you, “It’s a town full of people that didn’t have any fucking fear. Shit happened to us on the daily, of course we’re going to--”

“Did Dib inform you that we were coming?” You interrupt him quickly, staring at Kyle. “I know he knows where the cabin is located.”

Kyle purses his lips together and keeps quiet, looking anxious and turning his eyes to Kenny. Kenny folds his arms and looks away. “He might have given us a heads-up.”

You reach up to tug on your hair, groaning and turning around to kick a cabinet violently. “What the fuck?” You cry out.

Zachary also looks annoyed, his arms also folded as he muttered something under his breath. “Dib seems to have trust issues, and I have a feeling why he contacted them.”

At Zachary’s words your head perks up, and you knew the answer. “He doesn’t trust _ you _.” You tell him. “He doesn’t trust you and he wanted spies to watch us.”

“Sounds like your group has some trust issues.” Cartman commented snidely, “Either that or someone’s kinda jealous of nerd boy over there.” He gestured to Zachary.

“Yes. He’s jealous.” Zachary answered quickly, with a straight face. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, I would like to hail the call for an Irken soldier now.”

Kyle checked the beaker and swirled the poison, “I think it’s pure enough, all we need is the syringe.”

“If this fucking works then we’re gonna harvest all the fucking plants in that forest.” Stan said aloud, almost getting excited. “I want to watch this.”

Kenny was the only one not speaking, watching Zachary in his own silent curiosity. Kyle noticed Kenny watching and gestured to him, and Kenny pointed him out into the hallway.

You wish you could test the poison on two Irkens, one with an ejection and another with ingesting. You figured the result would be the same but you were still unsure. When Kenny and Kyle left to talk privately you didn’t notice, looking over at Zachary as Stan and Cartman were talking amongst themselves.

“You really didn’t know.” You ask him in a quiet voice.

Zachary knows what you are talking about and he shakes his head. “Honestly, I don’t. I would have never. They’re defects, Zim’s a defect. Why would I kill those like me?” He glanced around and leaned in, “They listen to the Tallests’ orders, not mine.”

The secret frustrates you, because of all the people who should know you were one of them, and Dib kept it from you. “I wish I knew why Dib didn’t tell me.” You look annoyed. Dib told you everything.

“The Dib-thing didn’t tell you that he was going to send spies on you either.” Zachary whispered, “I don’t trust any of these humans.”

You frowned, “I don’t like this any more than you do but we have to pretend it’s okay until we go our separate ways. The last thing we want is Kyle telling Dib everything that happened, how hostile we were or how suspicious you seemed.”

“They’re already suspicious of me!” He hissed out.

”Only because Dib--” You cut yourself off when you notice Kyle and Kenny return from outside the room, going to their friends while Zachary busied himself with putting the poison into the syringe.

”So…” Kenny walks over to you casually, smirking. ”How long have you and that one have been together?” He gestures to Zachary, and you remember calling him your boyfriend.

You watch the blonde for a while, ”Since high school.” You say honestly. ”We’ve only recently come back together.”

He nods, guiding you away from everyone. ”Strange, because Dib told Kyle that you only met him two days ago.” When he says that you go still, and he realizes that he's caught you. ”Who are you trying to hide from us?” He asks.

While Kenny was speaking to you, Kyle had went over to Zachary, watching him work. ”You're pretty good with that.”

Zachary was rightfully tense, ”I know I am.” He says smoothly.

”What did you say you were?” He asks curiously.

”I didn't. I was a scientist.” He wanted Kyle to leave, watching Kenny wearily as he spoke to you. Something about the way either men were talking to the two of you didn't feel right with him. Suddenly he felt something hit his back, more specifically, his pack, and Kyle cries out.

”I KNEW IT.” He jumps back and gets out a gun. ”HE'S AN IRKEN!”

The other three men are quickly grabbing their guns and your breath hitches, turning.

”GIR! DEFENSES!” You cry out, shoving Kenny aside and quickly holding up your hands. Gir is quick to shield Zachary before the first gunshots fire off. ”Put your guns down he's not here to harm you!” You tell them.

“Bullshit!” Stan shouts, “The only good Irken is a dead Irken!”

“This is bullcrap!” Cartman tries to shoot him again, but the bullets are deflected by the shield Gir was keeping up. Zim was crouched behind the counter, clutching the syringe and hissing.

“(Y/N)!”

“Hold your fire or I’m telling Gir to shoot you!” You cry out then and guns appear from Gir’s head, aiming at the four of them, effectively stopping the gunfire. 

“I can’t believe Bellona’s a fucking traitor!” Cartman breathed, “What are you going to do now, bitch, kill us?”

“I’m not going down without a fight.” Kyle glared at you, looking betrayed.

You roll your eyes, “Jesus Christ I’m not fucking here to kill you, and neither is Zim!”

The four of them gasp.

“Y-you’re serious.” Stan gaped.

“You mean that chucklefuck is the Irken Overlord?” Kenny shouted, pointing at Zim’s crouching form.

“Why don’t you tell them everything (Y/N)!” Zim hissed at you, “I’m sure Dib will be waiting to kill us if we ever go back!”

“No one’s going to tell Dib anything.” You say harshly, glaring at the four men. “If you four just _ sit down _ and let me explain everything, then will you calm the fuck down?”

“We don’t seem to have a choice in the matter.” Stan said wearily, eyeing the guns that Gir was pointing at them.

“Guys, Bellona wouldn’t do this without a valid reason.” Kenny said then, surprising both you and Zim. “We should at least hear her out.”

You smile finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like South Park check out my South Park fanfiction.
> 
> There's a doozy of a series called Those Crazy South Park Days, and hooboy you're in for a trip.


	7. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2
> 
> Just a warning, if you don't know, Cartman's always offensive.

By the time you’re done explaining everything it’s almost sunrise, the men asking questions every now and then between your story and lengthening it out. Zim made himself comfortable on the counter, but kept Gir at his side. His disguise was off ever since you coaxed him into doing it and Kyle couldn’t stop staring at him.

“So you’re saying--he’s not the reason people are being killed.” Kyle repeated again, still in his own state of shock.

“I would never have ordered such a thing!” Zim said defensively, “Since the Irken Empire consider me as a defective, Zim would be no better than they were if I began murdering human defectives.”

He nodded dumbly, feeling bothered, “The Tallests sound like assholes.”

“Believe me, they’re supreme jerks.” Zim spat out, “Using Zim, humiliating me, tormenting me, laughing at every single _ fucking _ chance--”

Cartman rolled his eyes, “We get it, they fucking suck. Jesus Christ stop bitching about it.”

“Dib...” Kenny looked at you, “He doesn’t know any of this?”

You shake your head, “Zim wouldn’t survive the explanation, we also share our base with a few hardened marines who would love to shoot first and ask questions later. Zim’s not very popular with any of them.”

“Then how did he manage to get to you?” Stan questioned, “I understand you knew him from highschool but you began that plant experiment to take out Zim in the first place.”

Zim made an annoyed sound and said nothing, looking away. You caught that, sighing and shaking your head again. “That was Dib’s idea. I don’t think I could ever bring myself to… Zim… and I are connected.” You explain, “It’s like… space version of soul mates.” You smile slightly.

Three of the boys go blank but Kenny is the first to understand, “I have a soul mate.” He says affectionately, “I get it. Someone you can’t imagine your life being without, someone who makes you feel complete.”

It wasn’t long until Cartman looks aware, coughing awkwardly and looking away. “Someone you’d die for and kill to protect.”

Kyle and Stan share a lingering glance. “It’s… the touch, isn’t it?” Kyle asks then, “Like… it’s like fire. No one else feels as exciting but they feel like they’re burning your soul.”

Zim blinks dumbly, and you giggle a little, wringing your hands together, “It’s fun to know that I’m not the only one.”

“Zim assumed this was only common on Irk.” Zim finally gets off the counter and goes over to you, taking your hand. Fire. “That would explain the how interspecies lifemates work.” He says in his own thoughtful voice.

Kenny smiles a little, thinking about someone before he regards Zim and yourself. “I wouldn’t feel right ripping away someone’s soulmate away from another person.”

Kyle frowns, “Yeah…” His hand lingers on Stan’s for a while, “That would hurt more than anything. Ma describes it often, that she feels like her heart was ripped out.” He wilted at that, “She’s so depressed.”

You feel strange about this, how it was more real than you ever thought it would be. Your parents always talked about it but you never actually assumed it was a real thing until it happened to you. It was one of those chance encounters. Not everyone had them in the world, as it seemed to traverse the expanse of the universe and there were probably more cases than your own. To see that these four men had found theirs, was almost amazing in itself, a feat that wasn’t common. Though, you knew that if Dib knew he’d take offense to it, because he assumed you two had a connection.

“So you can see why I’m not going to tell Dib any time soon.” You continue, letting your hand linger in Zim’s, “This is something we’re trying to do. Acquire some snacks, lace them with the poison and send them straight to the Tallests.”

“They won’t be able to resist a gift basket.” He says knowingly, “Especially if it’s addressed from anyone but Zim.”

Kyle nodded absentmindedly, “Your plan is more simple than what Dib is planning to do.”

Zim’s attention was brought to the ginger, the two of you getting some sort of strange feeling. Dib was planning something? “What do you mean, he told me specifically we need to work on strengthening our defenses before we work on anything else.”

“Uh--well, I’m not sure how many people he’s told about this plan but he’s run it by me. We talk often, he mostly talks to Alice because of her technology background.”

“Who is this… Alice?” Zim questions.

“Agent Wonderland.” You answer.

“My girlfriend.” Kenny grinned, “She’s a prodigy, creates practically everything out of anything. She’s the one who made our base more secure and knows how to take apart Irken machinery to use it for our benefit.”

“Dib tells her a lot because of her abilities, he’s taught her the Irken language through satellite calls, but he keeps contact with both her and myself. He’s been designing a program with her help, and it’s supposed to affect all the Irkens on this planet, though he intends for it to infect every Irken alive.”

“Infect--” You open your mouth but you shut it, and Kyle realizes that you have no idea about the program itself.

“It involves the Irken pack, and just one Irken. A program will be unleashed into the machine and act like a computer virus, and kill the Irken from the inside-out. Since the aliens rely on packs to survive, he wants to make it like a computer virus. Any Irken that comes in contact with the infected will be destroyed.”

The explanation of the virus sends a jolt of ice through your spine and your eyes widen, your gaze turning onto Zim and he looks absolutely horrified.

“The Dib-thing can’t be serious.” He breathes, “That will wipe out the entire race!”

You’re quickly brought back to your childhood obsession. “He’s going to create a zombie apocalypse… but the zombies are aliens.” Everything bad floods your mind and you clench your teeth. “That is the STUPIDEST thing--”

“Why is it so stupid?” Kyle questions, “The aliens have taken over everything we hold dear, they’re killing our own people and enslaving the rest of the race. We’re holding on by threads, (Y/N). It sounds like the most logical solution we can take. Hit them in their weak spot!”

“You insolent fool!” Zim hisses out, “You’re talking about a genocide upon my own race! There are more humane ways in achieving what you want without destroying every Irken in the known galaxy!”

“I expected you to be against the idea,” Kenny speaks up, slowly standing, “We have no choice, and neither do you. We can’t just wait for our freedom to drop in our lap.”

“That’s why I’m fracking here!” Zim cried out, gesturing to you. “That’s why I travelled all this way to find her!”

“Zim is right.” You say defensively, “First of all, this is inhumane. This is not right in any context. Also there can be so many complications! What if the Irkens start killing humans while they’re infected? This entire idea just has a horrible possibility tied to it that--” You groan, “Dib _ knows _ I would be against this entire thing! That’s why he didn’t tell me anything!” You wanted to pull your hair in your own frustration.

“Sounds like too many secrets are being kept between the two of you.” Cartman comments blandly. “Bellona is harboring an Irken behind Mothman’s back, Mothman’s designing a fucking virus behind Bellona’s back, what else, can you be preggo with an alien baby?”

You go still and narrow your eyes at Cartman, although you worry about that, yourself. It wouldn’t be possible, would it? Zim didn’t get you pregnant the first time.

“I’m not exactly keen on the idea either, just so you know.” Stan speaks up, getting your attention. “I think it’ll just make things worse.”

“Alice is working out every possible hiccup that can happen.” Kyle said steadily, “She’s not stupid to the what-ifs that could arise from it.”

“I don’t like this.” You state while Zim’s hand takes yours again, you didn’t notice when you removed it. “This whole idea is wrong and stupid.”

“You’re just saying that because your soulmate is an Irken.” Kyle said sharply.

“No, because I don’t believe in stooping as low as the enemy!” You cry out, “A genocide to answer to a genocide is completely wrong on so many levels!”

Kyle stood up, “Don’t lecture me on the ethics of genocide when you’re completely biased--”

“Khal’s showing his Jew colors again.” Cartman commented, quirking his lips up. Kyle went stiff completely and sharply turned from you and towards Cartman, immediately pissed off.

“QUIT FUCKING COMMENTING WHEN WE’RE LITERALLY GOING THROUGH THE SAME FUCKING THING RIGHT NOW!”

“This is hardly the same fucking thing and you know it, Jewboy!” Cartman shouted, standing up to defend himself, “Your people were picked off because of who you _ were _ , this right now is a fucking alien invasion. The entire human race is being enslaved! It’s _ not _ the same thing! They’re not dividing all the Jews and the homos and the fucking r-tards and slapping patches on their arms and throwing them into camps, the entire human race is being forced into labor without any segregation!”

“They’re killing off the old, disabled, and mentally ill, you fucking asshole!” Kyle hissed through clenched teeth, “This is the same fucking thing!”

Cartman did this often, you remember, mostly to get under Kyle’s skin and Kyle was such a hot-head that he gave into the ruse easily. You knew about the comparison that was trying to be made, and you didn’t really want to touch that sensitive subject at all. The only thing on your mind was that Dib was creating a lethal computer virus that is intent to destroy every single Irken alive and you needed to stop it, or at least, get your own plan to work before his could ever be tested.

You look over at Zim while Kyle and Cartman are fighting like wet cats, and he looks back at you and shrugs. Stan and Kenny, meanwhile, look like they’re used to this whole thing and are just sitting there, waiting for the argument to stop or for when Kyle finally beats Cartman up.

While this is going on you pull Zim away for some privacy, and Gir is trotting up to you and leaping onto Zim’s back. “We need to get back to Nevada.” You tell him.

“I thought you were going to test out this poison.” Zim gestured to where he left the syringe. He doesn’t look happy that this bomb was dropped on the two of you but there wasn’t much to do about it. You cast a wayward glance at the four of them and sigh.

“We need to get Dib to not go any further with his plan and to stop it before he is able to test this. I know how smart Alice is and with both her and Dib working on it this won’t take long to complete. I’m not willing to allow him to kill thousands upon millions of Irkens just so we can have our freedom.”

“Answer me this question, then.” Kenny finally entered your conversation, watching the two of you with thoughtful scrutiny. “When you finally design that poison and give it to the Tallests, what will happen after that? Killing the leaders sounds fine and dandy but what is the aftermath? At least with Dib’s solution we would be free immediately.”

“Assuming that this virus doesn’t affect humans.” You argue, though while you planned to kill the Tallests, you never really thought of the after-plan. “When we kill them… that would mean the next taller Irken will become the Tallest.” You frown.

Zim grins slowly, “The next Taller is standing right in front of you, (Y/N).”

You and Kenny look at Zim curiously, and you finally register Zim’s height, six feet, almost seven. You realize then that the human disguise made him look a normal height, masking it as easily as he masked his pack. “That means you’ll become Tallest.” You say obviously, stunned.

“Exactly, and once I’m Tallest I will order every Irken off of Earth and easily have them free the humans.” He looked sure of himself, as if he knew that’s exactly what would happen.

Kenny seemed skeptical. “How can we be so sure?” He asks then, “You’ll really do that for us?”

“Why wouldn’t Zim free you meat bags?” He frowned, “I don’t need this filthy planet, you can have it. The universe is endless, planets are everywhere!” He made a sweeping motion with his hand, almost knocking Gir over. The robot giggled madly. “These are my lifemate’s people, if anything I’d want an alliance.”

The plan sounded… better than Dib’s plan, because you knew that Zim was on your side. He would never betray you, and if he became leader he would get what he wanted. The recognition he deserved as well as the respect he desired.

Kyle had stopped arguing with Cartman partway through the question and he didn’t look convinced at Zim’s proposal. “I’ll believe it when it happens.” He sniped. “If you prove not to be a conniving alien that will soon backstab us all then I’ll make out with Fatass.” He threw his thumb back at Cartman, and the larger boy sputtered.

“Don’t rope me into your gay fetish fantasy, Khal! I’m already taken!”

Stan snickered, “Yeah, but by Kyle’s ex-girlfriend, which means by making out with Liz means you vicariously made out with Kyle.”

Kenny snorted, “So Cartman having sex with Liz means…”

“EY! I’M NOT GAY!” He cried out, “Stay out of my sex life!”

“I’m shocked that you even _ have _ one.” Kyle muttered.

The three men laughed to the fatter one’s expense before Zim cleared his throat, his arms folded as he looked utterly done with these assholes.

“You have Zim’s word that Earth will be saved.” He says quietly, “It’s the reason why I’m here, it will be done.”

You frown, “Well before we do anything, we need to go back to Nevada and talk to Dib about his plans. I need to stop him from testing it on anyone.”

“Assuming he will listen to you, as he kept this secret from you already.” Zim commented icily.

“He’ll listen to me.” You say reassuringly, “Because he knows I can kick his ass if he doesn’t.”

Kenny laughs.

* * *

The plan to test the poison out on anyone is put on hold and the poison itself was stored in Gir’s storage chest, and you say your goodbyes to the four men before you and Zim return to the cabin out in the woods. You can see how late in the morning it is and you know that Dib is going to have something to say about it.

“We need to go pick up some medical supplies before we return home.” You tell Zim as the two of you climb into the voot cruiser. Gir sits on your lap and kicks his legs as you put the ship into launch mode.

You and Dib were going to have a _ long _ talk. Mostly about keeping secrets from others who need to know everything that’s going on. Although, he wasn’t the only one keeping secrets, was he? You were keeping a secret yourself. No, your secret wasn’t as bad as his secret. You had a good fucking reason not to expose Zim to your own crew meanwhile Dib was hiding things behind your back to make sure you wouldn’t interfere. That was about it, wasn’t it? He didn’t tell you because he knew you would disagree with the idea wholeheartedly.

“Gir, you know the drill.” You tell the robot, and the tiny thing giggles again.

“Okay Missy, I jammeded thems!” He climbed out of your lap and went to Zim’s, singing a little song while the two of you thought over everything that you learned.

“What makes you think that the orange one won’t expose our secret to the Dib-thing?” Zim asks outright, referring to Kyle and his orange jacket. You take a moment to think about it, knowing that he said himself he wouldn’t say anything, as long as the two of you kept your promise to end this invasion.

“It’s called faith.” You explain after a while, “Humans have that with other humans, faith that they will keep their word.”

“Irkens don’t have this ‘faith’, we have threatening. We threaten someone with their very existence being blotted out if they dare to deceive us.” He said harshly, “We have yet to threaten any of those meatworms.”

“Zim, you spent, how many years on Earth?”

“Twelve.”

“That is enough time for you to know how humans work.” You frown, “We only threaten as a last resort.”

“Humph.” Zim folded his arms irritably, “When we return all those humans better not be waiting to kill me with their weapons or I may just come back to _ South Park _ to thank them properly. Especially the screechy orange one.”

You roll your eyes and continue flying the voot back to Nevada, going over the canyon and towards the nearest superstore so you and Zim could gather as much medical supplies that were on the list Dib had given you earlier.

The hard part was explaining why it took you until 10am the next day to get back to the base. Zim was back to looking like Zachary and you were inwardly hoping that Kyle kept his word. Once you gotten inside the garage Dib was already there, his arms folded while glaring at the two of you. On the bright side, the marines weren’t with him and there weren’t any weapons to be seen. On the down side, Dib was looking at you like you just killed his cat and lied about it. The look made you glare back at him, because if anyone was keeping secrets, then it was _ him. _

“Where the fuck were you two?” He sounded like a mother right now, but while you and Zachary were climbing out you put your hand up.

“Before you fucking lecture me like a helicopter parent, when were you planning to tell me that you called the SPR to spy on us?”

The question has him fumbling for an answer, not having expected you to discover that he had called someone to see what you were doing. “Wh--yo--this--this isn’t about me!” He sputtered, pointing at Zachary before he was able to leave. “This is about you and Mr. Asshole over there! What did he talk you into? Why did it take a whole six hours to check your plants and leave?”

You reached over to grab Dib’s arm, tugging it down, “I think we have something to talk about, _ in private _.” You hiss out with some warning to your voice, and he stills, slowly coming to the conclusion that your anger wasn’t about being spied on.

He gives a wayward look at Zachary before nodding, “Gir, keep an eye on Zachary.” He commands.

“Yes my Master!” Gir shouts before trotting over to Zachary and hugging his leg. Dib watches that curious before shrugging, leading you all the way to his bedroom for privacy.

“What happened?” He questions.

“When were you going to tell me about the virus you’re working on?”

The question has him tense up immediately, his eyes widening. “Who--”

“Kyle.” You answer before he finishes, folding your arms. “So when were you going to tell me about the possible Irken zombies you’re trying to create?”

Dib shakes his head, “T-They’re not going to become zombies, (Y/N)! The virus is supposed to shut down their internal systems and they’ll be attacking their own kind, not any of us.”

You quirk a brow in disbelief, “You and I seen the same movies, Dib. Fucking around with this kind of thing is absolutely wrong and you know it.”

“Agent Wonderland thinks it’s a great idea.” He said defensively. Of course she did.

“When were you going to tell me about this, Dib?” You glare at him, “When it’s unleashed or when everyone’s already dead?”

Dib looked offended and angry, wishing he could punch Kyle for telling you anything. ”No one’s going to die, (Y/N), it's a foolproof plan!”

”I thought your plan was to poison Zim!” You counter, trying not to scream. If the two of you got into a shouting match then everyone would be privy to it.

Dib, however, wasn’t thinking what you were thinking, ”This _ is _ the back-up plan! If poisoning Zim wouldn't work then we would attack his weak spot!” He was trying to reason with you, “It’s our contingency plan!”

You couldn’t look any more angry, “Contingency plan my ass. This is genocide and you know it. Speaking of - when were you going to tell me that the Irkens have been murdering the elderly and disabled?”

”Because I didn't want to stress you.” He wasn’t as loud as before, approaching you as if you were a wild animal. ”I know your opinion of Zim. You wouldn't believe that he would be murdering defenseless humans.”

”Because Zim isn't the reason they're being killed! The humans qualify as defectives and he would never kill anyone that was the same as him.”

Those words seemed to make him throw all caution away, and he threw his hands into the air. “This is why I never told you. You say you want to get back at him and kill him for what he did but you always defend him, (Y/N).”

”Because he was my best friend Dib. I knew him for years!”

”Zim had been lying to you for _ years _ . Zim is first and foremost an alien who was sent here to _ destroy earth _ ! This is the exact reason why I never told you the contingency plan to begin with. Because if push came to shove, _ you wouldn't kill him _.”

You wanted to pull your hair, and you took a step back just in case he said something that made you want to smack him. ”How were you going to kill Zim if you can't find him, Dib? How in the hell are you going to infect him?”

Dib went quiet, which told you something. He looked hesitant to tell you a damn thing, and that wasn’t going to fly. You weren’t going to allow him to hide that from you.

You narrowed your eyes, ”DIB!”

Dib didn’t look happy that you were forcing him to expose his plans, but you didn’t give a shit how unhappy he was by now. You continued to glare at him as he cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck and looking away. “I was going to install the virus into Gir’s mainframe and send him back to Zim.”

It was silent for a moment, and your eyes couldn’t leave his face. He didn’t even look guilty over it. You thought Gir meant something to him, wasn’t that why he kept the robot? “That thing loves you like a real child and you’re planning to use him as a catalyst to murder every Irken on the planet.” You say in a whisper, gesturing to the door. “How fucking cruel have you become, Dib?”

Dib pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m trying to save Earth, (Y/N), that’s why we’re doing all of this. I’m doing what I have to for the greater good of the planet and our people. This entire virus I’m designing will wipe out the Irken race for good and we won’t have to worry about them invading us ever again.”

“You’re creating something entirely dangerous and horrifying, my way is better, Dib. I’m not going to go by the way of genocide to get my way.” You take a moment to think, wondering if you should come clean with everything, but you didn’t know where Zim was… you had to think. “Zim never wanted this.” You tell him, “This entire enslavement for the humans, he never told the Irkens to destroy defective humans, it was all the Tallests.”

Dib stared at you intently, “Where did you get this information?”

“The voot cruiser.” You say immediately, “Zim talked to me. He wants to try and make this right, Dib. He wants to reverse all of this and he wants our help. He’s not in control of this, the Tallests are.”

“You mean you’ve been corresponding with Zim and you never told me?”

“It just happened!” You cry out, quickly trying to calm down. You took a hold of his shoulders. “That’s why it took so long, half the time I was talking to Zim.”

“Zachary was there with you.” Dib pointed out, “So you two talked with some random man?”

“What am I going to do, Dib, kick Zachary out? He’s very helpful, you know. He helped me with the poison. We made up a quick way to take care of this, and since Zim is trying to get out of this we decided that we should poison a bunch of snacks and send them to the Tallests.”

“How the fuck are we going to send poisoned snacks to the Irken leaders? How the fuck are you going to obtain _ snacks _?”

“Zim.” You say, smiling. “He’s willing to provide us the snacks and send them if we are able to test the poison to see if it works on Irkens. All we need is an Irken soldier.”

Dib frowned, suddenly he didn’t look as angry but more confused and frustrated. “Z-Zim’s really trying to make amends?” He was conflicted, with everything he knew about Zim.

You nod, grinning. This was turning out better than you expected, Dib might be willing to help Zim rather than hurt him. Perhaps this would work out in your favor after all!

“What would happen if the Tallests are killed off, then?” Dib questions, curious.

“Well, Zim would become the Tallest since he’s the next one in--”

“NOPE, NO, SORRY, I THINK NOT!” Dib burst out, throwing his arms into an X motion. “He’s trying to use you to become the supreme overlord of his people and Earth, everything that their race has invaded. There is no fucking possible way he would want to save _ our _ planet after getting what he wants.”

“But--you--” You stop for a moment, glaring at him, “You’re overly paranoid of Zim, you know that?”

“Me? Overly paranoid?” He glares at you, “You’re not paranoid enough of Zim! He’s not a good person, (Y/N), he’s never been for the side of good! He’s always been evil! This just proves it!”

“For Christ’s sake Dib, have a little faith!” You scowl, gesturing to the door, “You keep thinking Zim’s somewhere plotting against you and Earth and while he’s probably regretful of everything he did. You can’t honestly think that--”

“Irkens don’t have regret.” Dib hissed out, “They’re evil heartless aliens that take advantage of you at any chance.”

“You won’t even give him a _ chance _, Dib!” You groaned, “All you do is jump to conclusions--”

“I’m being rational--”

Someone cleared their throat, and the two of you stopped instantly. When you looked George was standing in the doorway, carrying a gun. “Dib, you need to see this.”

Dib became alert instantly and at the sight of the gun you thought of Zim and followed Dib, growing nervous that Zachary might have been made.

George said nothing, leading the two of you towards the entrance of the base. At the entrance was Pat and Sean, also holding guns. “We were told to get you before we do anything, but it’s an Irken and a human female. They said you knew them?”

“Why the fuck would Dib know an Irken?” Pat scowled, “I say we shoot them both.”

Dib glared at Pat, “Don’t fucking do anything until I say so.” He says harshly, exiting the base with the three men. You were behind Dib, needing to see who was there.

What Irken was willingly coming here?

In the short distance Dib went still completely, his eyes widening. You copied his reaction and broke out into a grin. “Gaz!” You cry out first, and the woman propped up against the voot cruiser only grins and waves at you. Beside her was a female Irken with violet eyes, a head shorter than she was, holding her own gun as she kept guard. She didn’t look so amused.

“Guys, go back inside. It’s my sister.” Dib instructed the three men.

“But what about the Irken--”

“The Irken is safe.” Dib stopped Sean quickly, “She’s with Gaz.”

Pat didn’t like it at all but he refrained from speaking, glaring at the two of them before turning around. “Fall back, men.”

You waited for the men to leave before hurrying up to greet them, but the closer you became the more agitated the Irken got.

“Stay right there if you want to keep your legs!” The Irken barked in a British accent. The accent itself threw you, and sounded… lovely.

“It’s okay.” Gaz told her, tipping the female’s weapon away from you. “She’s a friend.”

“I don’t like your ‘friends’.” The Irken remarked, putting her weapon away.

You take that as permission to approach and you do, Dib was right behind you, grinning from ear to ear. “I knew I’d see you again.” He said happily.

“I’m too tough to be contained.” Gaz commented sharply, “Do you still have that bag I handed you when we separated?”

Dib nods, “Y-yeah, it’s in my stuff.”

Gaz smiles, “Then set it up for me, I need a fucking break.” She shoved herself past him and towards the base. “Hunting for Zim takes a lot out of you.”

You instantly tense up, “Hunting--for Zim?” You repeat.

“Both of us are hunting for him.” Gaz replies, stopping in her tracks. “What, are you going to try and stop me? Because I’m not gonna listen.”

“I wasn’t going to--”

“Take this, human.” The Irken female suddenly shoves a giant rucksack in your arms, and you blink owlishly, taken aback.

“I’m sorry, who’re you?”

“I’m Tak. I’m a bounty hunter.” The female replied, “But for now we’re on a short holiday before we look for him again.”

“We _ need _ the rest.” Gaz moaned out, “Dib you better have my game system set up before I get out of the shower!” She barked out.

Dib jumped in place and hurried after her, “A-Alright, okay!”

Tak passes you without a word and you’re left standing with a rucksack in your arms, your eyes look down and you notice all the weapons peeking out.

“Motherfucker.” You groan.


	8. Provocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a hot minute but hey here you go.
> 
> If you're wondering the language, it's Arabic. I'm using it for the Irken language with my trusty google translator.

When you re-enter the base you make your way to the nearest table to set the rucksack on. Everyone inside seems to be up-in-arms at the sight of Tak, as she was the very thing that they were trying to kill. Dib is doing his best to explain the situation to everyone, especially the frightened members.

“You see, uh, Gaz and Tak are in a relationship—“

“A relationship?” Pat looked disgusted, “You mean a human willingly whoring herself out for an Irken?”

Gaz’s head perked up at Pat’s words, the woman glaring scathingly at the Marine. Tak looks ready to shoot him but Gaz walks over to him quickly, grasping Pat by his collar and pulling him closer.

“If you have a problem with who I choose as a partner then keep yourself far away from me before I decide to take out one of your eyes.”

As she speaks the atmosphere in the room slowly changes to reflect her mood, and the only ones who don’t react are Dib and yourself, as you both knew what happened when Gaz’s mood dropped. Pat looks rightly unnerved and when Gaz lets him go he backs away before leaving the room, passing by Zachary. The sight of Gaz and Tak make him jump in place, and he looks for you frantically. When your eyes meet he gives you a _look_, one of those looks that question what the fuck was going on at the moment.

Dib watches your silent exchange with Zachary and becomes annoyed, turning away to take care of what his sister wanted out of him. “The game console will take about an hour to set up.” Dib tells her, wanting the distraction.

The time-frame makes her give him a deadpanned stare, and Dib smiles sheepishly, “I have to outfit the monitor to accept the cables. I’m dealing with Irken tech at the moment.”

“Where the fuck did you get an Irken monitor?” Gaz asks him.

“(Y/N), she’s been taking down Irken ships and I’ve been extracting whatever I can from them.”

Gaz’s eyes direct themselves over to you, catching the sight of Zachary. She watches the two of you have a secret eye conversation before turning her attention away. “So I guess she’s now moved on to the blonde Twink over there.”

Dib winced, looking over to Zachary and feeling his mood sour. “How can you guess?”

“They’re eye-fucking.” Gaz grins knowingly, watching Dib direct his attention over to the two of you again and becoming even more irritated. “Oh come on.” She pulls him away, “You’re still in love with her are you?”

Dib gives her a pained expression, and Gaz feels a little sympathetic to his plight. “She was never yours to begin with, Dib.”

He frowns, “What makes you say that?”

Gaz thinks about telling him but decides against it, patting his shoulder instead. “I’m gonna shower.” She pulls her backpack off and lugs it past the rest of the resistance members, towards the barracks.

Zachary watches her leave, only to freeze in place when Tak appears from another room. “I hope you have something I can devour in this place.” She said towards Dib.

Your attention goes to the people staring at her, the children shrinking away thinking that the Irken was thinking of eating them. You roll your eyes and get in front of the crowd. “Irkens eat snacks, remember? Stop staring at her and go about your day.”

Timmy was the only one not shying away, actually staring at Tak with wide-eyes, “You know her?” He asks you.

“I’ve known her for quite a while.” You say to him, “Do you want to say hello? I’m sure she’ll greet you.”

Before he can dart towards her Marie grasps the boy by his arm and leads him away, “Now’s not the time, Timmy.”

“Aw mom! I wanna say hi to the nice Irken!”

“Shush.”

You can’t say anything to defend Tak, she wasn’t a nice Irken even if she was working for the Resistance. You didn’t know Tak as well as Gaz but you knew enough to know that she was…grumpy and antisocial to anyone but Gaz herself. Though, your words had some weight to them, and the rest of the members began to depart from the room, leaving you with Zachary and Dib with Tak. The two of them are talking in hushed voices before going towards the back rooms, and soon you’re left with a very paranoid blonde man who doesn’t know what to do at the moment.

“This is bad.” Zachary hissed out.

You turn to him, “It’s not as bad as it could—“

He goes over to grab you by your arm and drag you towards the hallway, “It’s as bad as it can get!” He hissed at you, “They’ll figure it out.”

“They won’t figure it out.” You whisper, leading him to a private room. Once the two of you are inside you shut the door, “No one will know if you just keep a cool head.”

“How can I keep a cool head when there’s two bounty hunters in the same space as me, looking for me!” He kept his voice in a low whisper, afraid of his voice carrying. “I’m not safe here!”

“You’re perfectly fine.” You insist, “The thing we need to be doing now is trying to convince Dib—“

Before Zachary could say anything else there was a knock at the door that stopped the conversation. The two of you exchanged harried glances before you went to open the door. behind it stood Tak, her arms folded as she stared at you with an air of distaste.

”Tak, hi.” You smile tightly, wondering just how much she had heard.

”I’m here to talk to the human Zachary.” She started, pushing past you and towards him. ”I was told of his...position.” She turned her eyes onto you. ”I would like to speak with him _alone_.”

”Whatever you have to say can be said with (Y/N) here.” Zachary said aloud, staring at her. ”I don't mean any insult but I don't trust you.”

Tak looked unaffected by his statement, mostly because she had heard it from many humans before. She looked back at you with a weary glare before wordlessly accepting the agreement, “_Mahma kunt taetaqid 'anak tafeal, la yumkinuk 'iikhfa'uh eani._”

There was a long pause, because you both knew she just lapsed into full-on Irken. Zachary, however, seems to be pulling off the confused reaction pretty well. “What?”

Tak doesn’t know whether Zachary is being serious or acting, but either way she’s becoming annoyed quickly. “You heard me.”

“I heard you make weird clicky noises.” He pressed on, “It’s a pretty language, is it yours?”

You feel amused by how dumb he’s playing it, hiding your own amusement while Tak is losing her cool. She glares at Zachary dangerously, but says nothing before turning around and leaving.

When the door shuts again the two of you breath a sigh of relief, and you go over to him, “What did she say?” You whisper.

He holds up a finger and points at the door, staring at the shadow at the floor until it moves away. You both were finally alone. He looks over at you and pulls you close to whisper into your ear, “_Whatever you think you are doing, you cannot hide it from me._”

That was an obvious tell, it meant that Dib had told Tak everything and had a suspicion that Zachary was Zim. You didn’t second-guess that feeling, as Dib was smarter than he looked and was too paranoid for his own good, and with Tak on his side the two of them were entirely dangerous, as Tak had a vendetta out against Zim for her own personal reasons as well as Gaz and Dib’s reasons for his downfall. Though, you knew Tak personally, she was the type to shoot without thinking, someone who was cold and ruthless and the only thing that could reign her back was Gaz herself. If she knew Zachary was Zim you actually expected her to come in with a gun at the ready, but instead she tried to warn him in her own language…so…

Either it meant she knew something they didn’t, or that she didn’t fully believe that Zachary was Zim.

Zachary seemed to have come to the same conclusion you had, and the two of you look at each other again. You don’t know what to say, but he’s already thinking.

“She knows.”

“Yes.”

“All she did was warn you.”

“Yes.”

“What does this mean?”

“It means that I need to leave.” Zachary told you, “Think about it. Dib’s after Zim, Gaz is also after Zim. Both of them want him dead. Tak is also after him, but if she had any knowledge that Zim was here she would have killed him without a thought. Instead—“ He drops his voice to a whisper, “Instead she’s plainly giving me a warning. The Dib-thing already knows, he probably has it in his oversized head that Zachary isn’t real.”

“Dib is just paranoid.” You argue, “He’s always been paranoid.”

“_With good reason._” Zim whispered. “She’s telling me to leave. I have to leave. _We_ have to leave.”

You step back, “We?”

He reaches out and takes your hands, “Yes, we! We’re a set, we’re soulmates, we cannot be separated. Where I go you go, it’s a crime to separate a soulmate from another.”

“Wait—what?”

“It’s a crime.” He hissed out, “An old Irken law, separating lifemates, by any means, by any force, is a crime. It leaves the other broken and empty, nothing can replace them. As long as we’re together the Gaz-monster and Tak cannot destroy me, Tak knows the law.”

You look back to the door, “That’s assuming she knows!”

“She does know.” Zachary said then.

“How?”

The blonde man looked away, releasing one of your hands to scratch his neck absentmindedly, “I may have…told Gaz…after Prom…”

Outside the room, towards the control room, Dib was currently working on the Irken monitor and trying to rewire Gaz’s Slave Box X in order for her to play some games during her holiday. It was an arduous task, as the ports were vastly different and he needed to make the converter extensions just for that one machine.

It was the only thing he could do to distract him from everything you told him. He needed to put his mind elsewhere, because if he thought about you and your wild habits as of late, he would only go over the deep end. You haven’t acted like this since high school, after Prom. He knew something happened during Prom, just like he knew something had happened a few days ago.

It had something to do with Zachary, and he had a feeling he was right.

You weren’t the type to hook up with random people, he knew you too well. You never did that, not while he was at your side. Now suddenly Zachary comes along with his horrible attitude and the fact that he’s just a complete jerk, and you are suddenly sneaking into the supply closets to fuck the man. He didn’t understand it, there was nothing about Zachary that he found attractive — though he was a straight male that didn’t think about that sort of thing.

He could hear you in his head, berating him on how he didn’t own you and you were allowed to do whatever with anyone you choose. It made him wonder if he was just an overly jealous person, but he had the right to be. You and him were together for a very very long time. Ever since the two of you were children, you never been apart. There was no reason for you to ever look another way, even if the two of you weren’t…

_“She was never yours to begin with, Dib.”_

What did Gaz mean by that? Did she already know who you belonged to? Has something happened? Was it Zachary that was her soulmate? He didn’t like the thought of that, Zachary being the lucky one to have you. No, he hated everything about that thought. It would explain why you’ve grown distant these past few days, it would explain the prolonged trip to Colorado with Zachary at your side. It wasn’t right. None of it was right. The idea of soulmates was stupid. He hated it. The two of you had been together since childhood and you didn’t belong together on the pure fact that you and him belonged to complete strangers? No, it was fucking stupid. You and him were closer than any fucking soulmate that would claw their way into their life.

That’s what Gaz meant, did she?

“Are you—“

Dib jolted upward, accidentally slamming his head onto the top of the table, wincing as he did. “Ow.” He ducked out from under the table and looked over at his sister, who was dressed in the same clothes yet drying her wet hair. She looked amused at his reaction. “How was the shower?” He asked, rubbing his head.

“Cold and wet, what the fuck do you think?” Gaz tossed the towel over his head, causing Dib to sputter and remove it in a growing irritation.

Dib rolled his eyes, going back down under the table to fix the wiring. “When you said that (Y/N) wasn’t mine to begin with what did you mean by that?”

Gaz had a feeling he would come back to that topic, settling herself down onto his bed. “I mean she’s not your soulmate.”

“How do you even know she isn’t?”

The woman quirked a brow, remembering the late-night confession that Zim had come to her with, the Irken having been overly joyful at the fact that he had found that you two were life mates, and his irritation that she was still adamant to stay with Dib. “Because I know who her soulmate is.”

Dib sat up, nearly hitting the table in his haste to get out from under it. He stared at her wide-eyed, in disbelief. “How long did you know about this?”

The woman didn’t look phased by his reaction, “Your senior year.”

Dib dripped the pliers in his hand so he could comb the hair from his face, his hair-scythe flattening before springing back to its place. “You mean she knew all this time—“

The assumption made Gaz laugh slightly, “No, she had no fucking clue. I don’t know if she still does or not.”

“So that means you know who they are!” Dib’s voice raised just slightly, “Who is it, Gaz? Who’s (Y/N)’s soulmate?”

There was a period of silence between them, and Gaz weighed her options. She didn’t feel like letting Dib float around in his own daydream that you and him were destined to be together but she surely didn’t feel like putting him though pain when she finally told him who it was. Though, maybe if he knew he’d put this entire thing into perspective.

“Zim.”

All time seemed to slow at a stop, Dib was staring at his sister for quite some time. “Z-Zim?” He shut his mouth, opened it and shut it again, feeling like his reality was shattering with just the name alone. “Zim’s her soulmate?” His voice cracked. Was this why you were so adamant on defending him? Why he thought you wouldn’t kill him if you had the chance? So then when Zita had told him that Zim and you had left…did he know? Did you know? Dib was having trouble dealing with this.

“Does (Y/N) know?” He asked quickly.

“When he told me he was certain she didn’t know about it, which was frustrating for him because she believed you to be the one she loved.”

Dib let out a bitter laugh at that, “How long ago did this happen?”

“He told me the night of your Prom.” Gaz watched her brother, seeing all the gears turn in his head. He went from thoughtful to stunned to disgusted to sick, every one of his reactions cycling through him and turning into a tornado of emotions.

This meant something happened during Prom. He knew something was off just as he found you. You were acting jumpy, distant and you would get distracted. His heart twisted at the thought, he felt the ache of the fact that the two of you did something so…disgusting. You had willingly slept with the enemy, did you? That was why you had such a soft spot for Zim! You had willingly…

But if you didn’t know then that means he could stop this before it started. He became distracted in his own thoughts. If you didn’t know Zim was your soulmate he’d just have to make sure that Zim would be dead before you even found out. It was a loophole in the system. Soulmates, if one or the other had no clue and their soulmate would die in some way, then they wouldn’t be affected. You would be free of him. Dib wouldn’t be fighting a losing battle.

Gaz knew that look Dib was expressing. She hated that look. It was the same look he would have when he would have a psychotic breakdown. “You can’t.” She knew what he was thinking.

Dib looked over at her, “What makes you say that?”

“Because it’s illegal!” She barked out, “Not for us but for Irkens! If you rip away a person’s soulmate from them then it’s a crime. You can get in more trouble than you’re already in now.”

“But isn’t this our mission? We’re supposed to kill Zim anyway!” Dib stood up then, “He’s done this to us all!”

“No, he hasn’t.” Gaz stood up as well, “That’s mainly the reason why I’m here. Tak had come across some shit that you need to know, Zim isn’t the cause of all this.”

“Like hell he isn’t.” Dib hissed out, pointing to the door, “All I need to do is get rid of the problem, if we take care of the Irkens then we’ll have our planet back, and if we get rid of Zim not only it would take away all our threats but I would—“

“Killing (Y/N)’s kismet isn’t going to make her magically love you again!” Gaz shouted.

Dib faltered, “Kismet?”

“Irken for lifemate.” She stepped over to him and prodded his chest, “Zim needs to stay alive, if not because of (Y/N) then because he’s in the same boat as we all are.”

Dib didn’t agree with his sister. Zim was the reason he was here. Zim was the reason everyone was in the place they were in. Zim was the reason there were so many deaths. Zim planned this all from the start. Zim. It was all on him! Zim was the reason you—

_“Zim talked to me. He wants to try and make this right, Dib. He wants to reverse all of this and he wants our help.”_

Zim was trying to lure you away from him.

Dib turned on his heel and headed out of the room.

“We have an intruder in our camp!” Dib’s voice was strong as he picked up the comm, alerting everyone inside the base, “Zachary is not a human. Zachary is an alien! I want everyone’s eyes open, be on the look out for both Zachary and Bellona!”

“Dib, did you listen to anything I even said?” Gaz shouted as she stormed after him, “I said he needs to stay alive!”

“You’re wrong Gaz, the only good Irken is a dead Irken!” Dib shouted as he hung up the comm, turning to her, “The only exception right now is Tak, and Zim is better to us dead than alive!” He slammed his palm onto a button, activating the sirens.

Zachary winced at the high-pitched sirens as you pulled him into a room, the two of you were trying to make your way to the hangar but the blaring announcement ruined your plans of getting there quietly. “We have to get to that voot!”

“I don’t trust you getting out there while Pat is waiting to shoot you down.” You tell him over the sirens, “What other way is there—“

Before you can say anything else Zim grasps you by the arm, pulling the gun from your own holster and training it to your head. You go still, “Z-Zim?”

“Just follow my lead.” Zim tells you, deactivating his disguise and kicking his way out of the room. Civilians that were heading to the barracks see the sight of Zim with his gun to your head and begin to scream. Thomas is shielding his family, “Bellona!”

“Either I get out of here alive or Bellona’s brains are going to be splattered on the walls!” Zim snarls out, his voice so rough that you even believe the threat, and he begins to pull you away, taking you down the hall. When two soldiers make their way into the hallway he presses the barrel against your temple, “Shoot and I won’t miss!” He shouts.

They lower their weapons at the sight of you being held hostage, Sean is actually shaking. “Bellona—“

“Just do as he says!” You cry out before he shoves you forward. As soon as you leave Sean books it down the hallway, screaming for Dib.

The two of you make it to the hangar after scaring two more marines, and soon Zim is relaxing slightly, removing the gun from your forehead and shoving you forward. The two of you head to the voot quickly. Though before Zim could even touch it he feels something tackle him, he goes down with an oof, flailing until he realizes who’s on him. “GIR!”

“I wanna play too!” The tiny robot squeals, grappling onto Zim’s pack. You ignore it for the sake of getting the hatch open.

“We won’t have time to play if they get here.” You say quickly, “I had a feeling Dib was going to connect his paranoia to you.”

“Tak probably alerted him of me. I never trusted her.” Zim spat, shoving you into the voot as soon as it was open, “There’s no time, set the course.”

“Where are we going?”

“I have a plan.” Zim tells you, and just as soon as he gets into the voot, the marines, Gaz and Tak, and Dib are flooding into the hangar, Dib armed with a gun. “I KNEW IT!” He shouted, “(Y/N), what are you doing?”

You open your mouth to speak but you feel that gun barrel press against your forehead again, the Irken using his pack legs to hold it this time. “I have no choice!” You cry out.

“I told you he was using you! I’ve been right all along!” He makes his way forward but Zim takes the gun from your temple and shoots at Dib’s feet.

“If you want your precious Ballona alive you do best to open that hatch!” He snarls, glaring at the one next to the hatch lever, who is Pat. The Marine looks torn, from attacking Zim and not having you dead. He sees Dib turn to him.

“Don’t you DARE—“

Pat slams the lever down before Dib can finish his sentence, ducking his head, “I don’t want her dead, I want HIM dead!” He shouts.

Tak and Gaz aren’t doing anything, just staring on, knowing that in all honesty, Zim wasn’t going to kill you no matter what happened. Dib, however, doesn’t believe it one second that you were doing this on your own volition, believing that you were being threatened to do what you were doing.

“This isn’t over Zim!” Dib shouts at you, “I won’t let you take (Y/N) away from me!”

“I just have, _you pitiful Earth-stink_.” Zim says in pure satisfaction, shoving you aside to rev the voot up and take you out of the base.

Something about the way he says it was off, he sounded triumphant.

Like he intended for this to happen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Something You'll Get Used To [DISCONTINUED 3/06/20]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058856) by [BennyGeckoOfficial (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BennyGeckoOfficial)


End file.
